A Spark
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: Beast Boy just can't seem to find that special spark with Terra anymore. What will Terra do to keep Beast Boy? Will Beast Boy be able to find that spark with someone else? BBxRae all the way! Rating is between TM. This is NOT BBxT!
1. A Missing Spark

**AN: I've never owned the Teen Titans, so why would I now? Quite asking!**

Chapter 1

He hated getting up in the morning more than anything else in the world. It was hard for him to fall asleep at night and he woke up early in the morning, so he never got enough rest. He opened his eyes and the blinding sun shone right into them. He groaned and turned over. On the other side of him he saw the blond beauty that was his girlfriend.

Terra, who had rejoined the Titans once her memories and powers came back, was spread out in the bed and hogging most of the covers. She was sleeping quite soundly with a slight smile on her face. He figured she ought to be after the night they had had together.

He slowly sat up and crawled out of her bed. He had been spending many nights in her room, since they had been together for about three years now. They were just in their twenties and they were all maturing. He gave a good stretch and scratched the back of his grass green head.

He threw a pair of pajama bottoms over his boxers and headed out to the common room. He didn't bother with a shirt. He made a quick stop at the bathroom, where he relieved his swollen bladder, then continued on. It was pretty early, so he didn't suspect anyone to really be up.

The doors swooshed open and he walked into the common room. He went straight to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. As he began to fix it his heightened senses noticed that he was not alone in the room. He looked up and saw Raven sitting in front of one of the large windows. She was levitating and he knew she must have been meditating. Of course, he realized he was wrong a moment later.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked. She was in a pair of gray sweat pants and a black tight fitting tank top. Her violet hair was being held back in a low ponytail.

"I can't sleep anymore," said Beast Boy taking a sip of his coffee. Raven always put the coffee pot on in the morning, even if she didn't drink the stuff. "I think I have a problem."

"_A_ problem?" said Raven in her usual monotone voice.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically and walked over to her, a pleasant smile on his face. He saw that she was watching the just rising sun. "Nice view."

"I know," said Raven softly. "It's one of the perks of getting up so early." Beast Boy smiled at her and took another sip of his caffeine filled drink. "Didn't feel like putting on a shirt?" she asked.

"No," said Beast Boy plainly. "It's warm enough out."

"You should only show your body off to Terra," said Raven. "We have no need of it."

"Fine, I'll go put a shirt on," he said rolling his eyes.

"Thank you," she said and touched down. She brushed past him and went into the kitchen to make her self some tea.

Beast Boy sat down at the table and Raven soon joined him. They were quiet, but it was a comfortable, morning silence. It was a good time to wake up and gather their thoughts.

"So how are you and Terra?" asked Raven as she blew on her tea.

"We're… good," said Beast Boy. The truth was that lately he had gotten bored with her. Lately as in the past two years and a half years. She was a nice girl and all, but he noticed that there really was no spark between them. The only reason they were still together was because he was afraid no one else would ever love him. He was, after all, green.

"That's good," said Raven. "You seem very happy together."

"Yeah, it's nice not to be single," he said with a chuckle. He then realized what he said and said, "Sorry."

"Don't be," said Raven calmly. "I like being alone."

"No you don't," he said smiling and shaking his head as he sipped his coffee again.

"Okay, maybe I don't, but I don't exactly have a choice," said Raven. "Relationships aren't allowed with my powers. Not to mention the fact that I'm half demon. It's certainly not a turn on for guys, and if it is I don't want to know them."

Beast Boy chuckled and said, "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find someone someday."

"You're obviously not getting the point I'm trying to make," she laughed bitterly. "I literally can't love or be loved. I would become a nun if it wasn't for this damn demon thing."

"A nun?" laughed Beast Boy. "That's the last thing I'd see you as."

"That's what the church said," she sighed and stood up to refill her cup.

The doors to the common room slid open and in walked Terra rubbing her sleepy eyes. She was in a light blue nightgown and her blond hair was askew. "BB? What are you doing up so early?"

"I dunno," said Beast Boy. "Just couldn't stay asleep." She walked over and the two kissed.

"Good morning, Raven," said Terra sweetly.

"Morning," said Raven as she took a sip of her tea and moved over to the couch.

The doors opened again and this time revealed Robin fully dressed for his morning workout. He always worked out early in the morning to wake himself up. He was surprised to see Beast Boy and Terra, since only Raven was awake so early in the morning.

"What's going on?" he asked as he did a few small jumps to wake up his body. "What are you two doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," said Beast Boy.

"And I can't sleep without him," said Terra, wrapping her arms around Beast Boy.

He gave a smile, but it was obvious the he wasn't exactly interested. She released and he took his last sip of his coffee.

"See you guys in an hour," said Robin and he left for the gym.

"See ya," they all said.

Beast Boy went into the kitchen and washed his cup. Terra was right behind him and she slithered her arms around his waist. "I'm gonna go back to bed for a little while," she said.

"'kay," said Beast Boy as he dried his cup.

Terra smiled tiredly and walked back to her room. Beast Boy put his cup away and turned to see that he was completely alone. Raven had gone at some point, he wasn't sure when. He decided it was time to make him self some breakfast before Cyborg woke up and screamed at him for contaminating his beautiful pans with his tofu.

Raven had finished her meditation and decided to start reading her book again. It was a little past lunch now, but she wasn't all that hungry. She knew that they would leave her alone if they were eating. She opened her book and sighed happily as she began from the paragraph she had left off on.

She only got about two pages in when she heard someone knock on her door. This was a little peculiar, since the Titans worked like clockwork and she was sure that they were all eating right now. "Who is it?"

"It's BB."

Now this was very strange, since he of all people never missed a meal. "What do you want?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you."

She wondered if she was asleep or something. Beast Boy had missed a meal and he wanted to talk with her? "Come on in," she sighed and put her bookmark back in her book.

Her door opened and in he walked; a friendly smile on his face, "Hi."

"Hello," she said plainly. "What do you need to talk about?"

"Well, I just need someone to actually listen to me for a few minutes," said Beast Boy. "I've got a bit of a dilemma, but I don't know what to do."

Raven was a bit surprised by this. "Why can't you talk to Cyborg or Robin? Or do you need a woman's point of view? And if that's the case, then I would suggest Starfire over myself."

"Trust me I would, but I don't think they'll give me as clear an answer as you could possibly give me," he said. "Plus, if I were to start a mature conversation they would take my temperature or something."

"That's true," said Raven. "You aren't usually one to want to talk about anything remotely serious."

"So… can I talk to you?" he asked, still unsure if she was willing or not.

"I'd be more than happy to hear an actually conversation come out of you," she said sitting up and getting ready.

"Cool," said Beast Boy. "Mind if I sit down?" He motioned to the bed.

"Go ahead," she said in a sigh, knowing that it would be rude to tell him no.

"Thanks," he said and sat down. "Okay, as you know, I've been with Terra for like three years now."

"Yes."

"And I know that she still likes me and everything," he continued on. "But… I think I'm gonna break up with her."

"Really," said Raven, surprised. "You two seem so happy. Why the change of heart?"

"Well, it's not that I don't like her, I do, but I just don't feel anything with her," he said, trying to explain. "I feel like I'm only with her because I know that no other girl will ever fall for me."

"Well, that's just ridiculous," said Raven. "You shouldn't stay with someone if they don't make you happy and you're afraid of being alone."

"I know, but I also don't want to hurt her feelings," said Beast Boy. "Like I said, we've been together for three years! We've never really fought or anything and we get along fine. But… I don't know, I just don't think I can go the rest of my life living with someone who makes me feel like they're no different than anyone else in the world. I mean, at this point I'm thinking the whole girlfriend thing is emphasized on "friend". I don't know what to do."

"Well, that is an interesting problem you have," she said thinking. "It is true that Terra loves you, but a relationship can't only work one way. It isn't right if she loves you, but you can't show her the same feelings back. Maybe you should talk to her and try to get the spark back in your relationship."

"I've been trying to do that for the past few months," said Beast Boy. "I've tried to be more romantic, and she's loves it, but I still don't feel any different about her. I mean is this what love really feels like? Cuz I was always led to believe it was more intense and passionate. Not boring. I just feel like I'm settling."

"Well, I still think you should talk to her," said Raven. "But, hey, what do I know? I've never been in a relationship, let alone loved anyone."

They sat there quiet for a few moments. Beast Boy took in everything she had said and sorted it out in his mind. Then he thought about the last thing she said. "Raven, do you ever actually want to fall in love?"

"Why would you ask me a stupid question like that?" asked Raven plainly.

"Stupid because you do, or stupid because you don't?" asked Beast Boy.

She scowled at him and said, "Do you have any more questions concerning Terra?"

"No."

"Then you can please leave," she said picking her book back up.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," said Beast Boy. "I was just curious."

"You didn't hurt my feelings," said Raven coldly. "You've just overstayed your welcome." She found her page and pretended to read until he got the picture.

He sighed and stood up. "Well, thanks for the advice."

"Uh huh," she said and found her spot in her book.


	2. Talking

**AN: I've never owned the Teen Titans, so why would I now? Quite asking!**

Chapter 2

Beast Boy decided to find Terra and have a talk with her. He knew that she should be in a good mood since she just ate. He found her in her room brushing her long, beautiful blond hair. She really was a pretty girl.

"Hey BB," she said with a smile as she set her brush down on her dresser. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," he lied. "Uh… can we talk?"

"Sure," she said with a smile and patted her bed so he would come and sit down. He took a big breath in and sat down next to her. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Okay, I'm not sure how to get into this or anything," he said nervously. "But here it goes. Uh, Terra, lately I've felt like we're not close. Like there's something missing."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a confused smile.

"Oh boy," he said to himself. "Um, well, I feel like we don't have anything between us anymore. That there's no spark."

"No spark?" she asked. "I feel a spark. I love you!"

"I know," he sighed. "And, trust me, I've tried to get the spark back in our relationship, but nothing's seemed to work."

"So… you're bored with me?" she asked, hurt.

"Well, no," he said trying to think. "Well… kinda. But I want to see if we can try anything else."

"Or what? You'll break up with me?" she asked nervously.

"Terra, I don't want to be with you if you're the only one putting anything into this relationship," he said, remembering Ravens words. "It's unfair to you."

Terra was shocked and she tried to process all of this. "So… how long have you felt this way?" she asked hesitantly.

"A while now," said Beast Boy.

"A while? How long is a while?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"Yes, it matters," she said, starting to feel anger welling up inside of her.

"A long time," said Beast Boy. "For the past year, at least." He wasn't about to tell her that he had lost interest six months into their three year relationship.

Terra was shocked. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" she asked demanded.

"I thought I was just going through a slump or something," said Beast Boy. "But I can't go on like this anymore. Something needs to change."

"No,_ you_ need to change!" she said, standing up angrily. "I'm just fine with our relationship. _I'm_ happy. You just don't realize how good you have it!"

"Terra, I need to be happy too!" he said standing up. "And things aren't obviously as good as you think they are if I'm not."

"I can't believe this," she said with tears in her eyes. "Get out!"

"Terra, I didn't come here to fight, I came here to work things out, if they even can be worked out," he said firmly.

"Well I don't want to talk to you," she said with tears running down her cheeks. "You have to realize that this is as good as it gets. You have a beautiful woman who loves you, what more could you possibly want? I have everything I want, so don't ruin it!"

"Terra, this isn't about you!" he said angrily. "And that's the problem. No matter what, everything always has to be about you, what you want, what you feel. Well, I'm sorry, but this is about _me_, about _my_ life."

"I _am_ your life, Beast Boy!" she screamed.

Beast Boy looked at her for a few seconds and sighed, shaking his head. "Then… I guess my life is over."

Terra stared at him and said, "What… what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, Terra," he said sadly. "But we're… we're done." And with that he left her alone in her room.

She stood there for a few minutes, silent and stunned. She then fell to the floor and wept. A half an hour ago everything had been fine. She was happy and in love with a great guy. Now she was alone and heartbroken. No. She couldn't just let it end here. She would never be able to love anyone else.

Beast Boy felt horrible. He had genuinely wanted to work things out with her, but she just wasn't getting it. She really didn't care about how he was feeling. He felt very low, so he decided to go to his room. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now.

Raven walked down the hall quietly, as she usually did. As she passed Terra's room she heard crying and she had a funny feeling she knew why. She sighed and decided to see how Beast Boy was doing. Knowing her luck, he would blame her for ruining their relationship. Oh yeah, that's all she needed. For Terra to hate her again.

She stopped at his door and knocked. At first she heard nothing, and then there came a rustling of clothes as he kicked them out of his way. The door opened and there he stood, looking tired and sad.

"Hi Raven," he said with a sad smile.

"It didn't go well with Terra, I take it?" she asked, a little hint of concern in her voice.

"No," he sighed. "I really tried, too. But she just isn't interested in changing anything. So… I broke up with her."

"Oh," she said. "Well… I'm sorry things didn't work out. If you need to talk again you can come to me, as long as it's a mature conversation you want to have."

"Thanks, Raven," said Beast Boy, smiling slightly.

She nodded and then headed off to the common room. She was sad that Beast Boy and Terra didn't work out, but she knew their relationship was doomed from the start. She only hoped he didn't mention to her that she had given him advice. She dreaded the next few weeks. She knew Terra would be despondent and Beast Boy would feel horrible that he had to break up with her.

"Well, I'll be back in a few days," said Cyborg. He was going to visit the Titans East. They were having some technological problems and since Cyborg designed the place he was the only one who knew how to fix it. "Don't burn the place down."

"Would you just go already," said Robin. "You've been saying good bye for ten minutes. We're not going to ruin the tower."

"Okay, I'll see you then," and with that he went down to the garage.

"Good bye!" said Starfire waving with a smile. She turned and saw Raven entering. "Raven! I am so glad to see you. I was hoping you would come with me to the mall of shopping."

"Sorry Starfire, I'm just not in the mood," said Raven. "Why don't you ask Terra? I think she's a little upset and might want to get out of the tower for a while."

"Why's she upset?" asked Robin.

"I'm not at liberty to say," she said going to sit down on the couch. "It's her and Beast Boy's business."

"I shall see if she is in need of the comforting," said Starfire, who then flew off. A few minutes later she returned with Terra, who was… fine? "Raven, why did you say that Terra was upset?"

"Uh…" Raven tried to think. "I heard crying coming from your room so I just assumed…"

"No, I'm fine," said Terra with a smile.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I misunderstood," said Raven.

"Are you sure you do not wish to accompany us to the mall of shopping?" asked Starfire again.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Raven plainly. "You two enjoy yourselves."

The two girls smiled and left. Raven was very confused and she decided to go talk to Beast Boy. This left Robin all alone in the common room. He was confused as well. He wondered how it was possible for him to be out of the loop when he was the leader of the team.

Raven headed down the hall to Beast Boy's room, but saw him walking towards her. He still looked a little sad, but nothing that he couldn't get over.

"Hey Raven," he said with a small smile.

"Hi," said Raven. "I wanted to talk to you for a second."

"Sure," he said stopping so the two could talk.

"How did Terra take you breaking up with her?" asked Raven.

Beast Boy stared at her for a second and the asked, "Why?"

"Because she and Starfire just headed off to the mall and she seemed… happy," said Raven. "Are you sure she knows that you've broken up?"

"I said that we were done," said Beast Boy. "When I left, she was crying. Are you sure she was happy?"

"She was smiling and she seemed fine to me," said Raven. Now it was Beast Boy's turn to feel confused. Raven could tell by the look on his face that something wasn't right. "Do you want to talk?"

She couldn't believe what she had offered, but the guy looked like he needed it. They decided to go to one of her favorite cafés to talk. He had skipped lunch and was starving now.

"I just don't understand," said Beast Boy as he took a bite of his salad. "She was mad and crying. Why would she be happy all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, Beast Boy," said Raven as she sipped her tea. "How do you feel about actually breaking up with her?"

"Actually, I feel like this great weight has been lifted off of me," he said with a small smile. "I mean, I'm sad that nothing could be done to save our relationship, but I'm relieved that it's finally over."

"Well, maybe she's just in denial," said Raven thinking.

"I don't know," said Beast Boy. "Are you sure she was smiling?"

"Beast Boy, I'm not blind," said Raven sighing. "She and Starfire were smiling and practically skipped out of the tower to the mall." Beast Boy sighed as well and took another bite of his salad. Raven could sense that he was still feeling confused. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," said Beast Boy, putting his fork down. "What am I gonna do now? I mean, I've been focused on breaking it off with Terra for so long that I didn't think about what I would do once the deed was done."

"Well, now you can focus on finding that spark you've been looking for with someone new," said Raven.

"Like that will ever happen," Beast Boy grumbled. "I'll never find another girl who'll like me."

"Now why would you say that?" asked Raven as she stirred her tea a little more.

"Come on, Raven, look at me," said Beast Boy. "I'm green! Not many girls are attracted to guys with green skin."

"Beast Boy, if you want a long lasting relationship with a girl, she should see past your green exterior from the start," said Raven. "Who you are on the inside is more important than who you are on the outside. Besides, you're a great looking guy. You have nothing to worry about."

"You think I'm good looking?" he asked, his ears perking up.

"Of course I do," she said matter-of-factly.

Beast Boy couldn't believe how she had said it; like it was common knowledge or something. And if Raven said it, it had to be true. He began to feel a little better and attacked his salad once more.

"Thanks for talking to me about this," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"No problem," she said sipping her tea.

"It's nice to know that I have someone to talk to," he said. "I know that I don't seem like someone who thinks about stuff or anything, but I do."

"I always knew there was an intellectual under the mediocre comedian," said Raven, a slight smirk on her face.

"Yeah right," he chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right," she said plainly. "This is the first time I've seen any part of you that's intellectual like."

Beast Boy laughed again and finished up the rest of his salad. "You know, if you practiced you could be the funny one on the team."

"No thanks," said Raven. "You've already disgraced that profession."

There was a playfulness in her voice and Beast Boy chuckled again. "How can you think so fast?"

"Actually, I think at a normal pace," said Raven. "You're the one who's a step behind."

"No, I think normally," said Beast Boy. "You're brain is working faster than normal."

"Yeah, you're right," said Raven.

"Wow, I've been right with you twice in one day," said Beast Boy with a smile. "This is definitely a record for me."

"Don't get cocky," said Raven. He smiled and turned into a rooster for a second. "Cute," she said sarcastically. He turned back and smiled at her.


	3. The Grass is Always Greener

**AN: I've never owned the Teen Titans, so why would I now? Quite asking!**

Chapter 3

They headed back to the tower and went their own separate ways. Raven wasn't sure she had ever conversed with Beast Boy for so long in their whole friendship. She hadn't realized he actually had a brain… and could use it for thinking, no less!

Beast Boy felt much better now. He had gotten to talk things over and he even felt better about himself. The truth was that he had wanted to talk to someone for so long; he just didn't know who to turn to. He had always been too afraid of Raven to ask for her help, but he had been desperate and now he was glad he had summed up his courage and talked to her.

Later that evening Terra and Starfire returned, both happy and laughing together. They had a few bags of clothes and evidently had had a good time. Raven and Beast Boy knew that something wasn't right, but they weren't about to corner Terra and ask her what was wrong with her.

But the oddest thing was that Terra remained like this for days. She was acting like nothing had happened between her and Beast Boy. She smiled and laughed and talked to everyone. She was even pleasant to Beast Boy, which scared him. Robin and Starfire still didn't know that they had broken up, and they had no reason to.

Raven was curled up on the couch with her book. It was thundering and lightning out and it was just a good day to stay inside. It had been pretty quiet around the tower, and she was thankful for that. Cyborg was still at the Titans East, and that helped with the quietness. Starfire and Robin had gone to see a movie together and so that just left her, Beast Boy, and Terra alone in the tower.

The common room doors swooshed open and Beast Boy walked in. He had slept in and had only gotten up about an hour before. He had been sleeping better now that he had broken up with Terra. He saw her sitting on the couch and decided to see what she was doing; like he didn't already know.

"Hey Raven," he said plopping down on the couch.

"Hello," she said dryly and turned the page of her book.

"Reading?" he asked.

"You're a quick one," she said, a little bit of a smirk crossing her face, but quickly fading away. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much," said Beast Boy relaxing into the couch. "Pretty bored at the moment."

"Why don't you find something to do?" she asked plainly.

"I am doing something," he said, a smile growing on his face. "I'm talking to you."

Raven looked up from her book for a moment. Their eyes made contact, but then she quickly looked back down to her book and Beast Boy looked away. 'That was weird,' they both thought at the same time.

The doors opened again and this time Terra walked in. She was whistling to herself and seemed quite pleasant. "Hi!" she said walking over. "What are you guys up to?"

"I'm reading," said Raven in her monotonous tone.

"And I'm just sitting here," said Beast Boy, less than interested in talking to her.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" she asked with a smile.

"No thanks," they both said together.

"Come on, BB, you know you wanna watch _Attack of the Protozoids: Part Deux!_" said Terra going over to him and playing with his hair.

"Terra!" he said pushing her hand away. "I don't know what's been going on with you lately, but you haven't seemed to have gotten the fact that we've broken up."

"That's because we didn't," said Terra. "We're just on a break. But that doesn't mean we can't still be friendly."

"What?" he asked shocked. "We're not on a break! We've broken up!"

"Oh, Beast Boy," she said sighing. "You sure can be stubborn."

"Me!" he shouted, standing up. "You're the one who can't accept the fact that I've broken up with you."

"You're just going through a phase," said Terra calmly. "Don't worry you'll get over it soon."

"I can't believe this," said Beast Boy and he left the room.

Terra sighed and sat down on the couch. Raven didn't really feel comfortable sitting there with her, since they didn't exactly have a good friendship together, so she decided to leave. She stood up, said, "I'm going to my room," then left.

Of course she wasn't going to go to her room. She was going to check in on Beast Boy. Over the past few days they had talked a little more and more. She was growing more comfortable talking to him and she was seeing that he did have an intellectual side to him, even if it was buried far beneath his thick exterior. She knocked on his door and hoped he wouldn't be so angry that he would take it out on her.

He opened the door and saw Raven standing there. He had hoped she would come because he really needed to vent and he knew she would listen. "You okay?" she asked.

"No," he said shaking his head.

She could feel the frustration exuding from him, so she felt his pain. "She's just in denial, Beast Boy," she said kindly. "Give her a little while longer. And if need be, just ignore her. She'll get the picture eventually."

"How do you know all of this stuff about relationships?" he asked.

This caught Raven a little off guard. "Well… I guess I don't," she said, putting the hood of her gray sweatshirt that she was wearing up. "So, perhaps, you shouldn't listen to me." She turned to walk away, but he quickly stopped her.

"No, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything," he said. "I just don't know how you can know so much and give such good advice when you've never been in a relationship."

"Well, that's just it," said Raven. "Because I've never been in a relationship, my mind isn't clouded by past experiences or anything."

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Sometimes I envy you."

"Why?" she asked.

"Cuz you don't have to worry about impressing anybody or having to deal with the drama of a relationship," he said. "It must be nice."

"Not exactly the word I would use," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I may not have to worry about being broken up with, but you know that spark you've talked about? I'll never feel that. And sometimes I'll just sit and wonder what it must be like. I ponder what creates this spark that I've heard so much about and why it's so special and so wanted. I try to imagine what life would be like if I could love and be loved, but I can't really come up with anything. Yeah, "nice" isn't exactly the word I would use."

"I guess the grass is always greener on the other side," said Beast Boy.

"I guess so," said Raven.

Just then there was a loud clash of thunder that shook the tower and made the electricity go out. Now the two were standing in complete darkness, thanks to the windowless hallways.

"Well… this day just seems to get better and better," said Raven sarcastically.

Beast Boy chuckled and the two decided to go to the common room where they might be able to see something. It was a little brighter in the common room, but not by much. They looked for Terra, but saw that she was no where to be seen. They looked around for her, even though they really didn't care, and found her lying on her bed singing along to a CD player she had turned up all the way.

The two walked to her room and talked along the way. They had waited about half an hour for the power to come back on, but nothing was going to happen for a while. So Beast Boy decided to push his luck and see if he could borrow a book from Raven to keep himself entertained.

"Are you sure you want to borrow one of my books?" asked Raven.

"I've got nothing better to do since the power's out," said Beast Boy. "Besides, you've got all the books in the tower. We should really rename your room "the library"."

They reached her room and she slid her door open. It was pitch black within her room and even Beast Boy's sensitive eyes could barely see anything. Raven walked in first and went straight to her candles. She knew her room by heart and made her way in without stumbling over anything. She lit a couple candles and Beast Boy entered. She put the candles about the room so they could see and then went over to her bookcase. It was in a triangular shape and was certainly unique.

"Wow," said Beast Boy looking around the whole room. "You know, as odd as it is, your room isn't quite so creepy with the candles."

"Really?" asked Raven, surprised. "I would think it would make me seem… darker."

"Is that what you were going for?" asked Beast Boy.

"No," said Raven. "I never really try to go for dark. It's just natural. Now which book do you want?"

Beast Boy looked at her library of books and felt overwhelmed. "Uh… what would you suggest?"

"Let me see…" she said, thinking. She looked up and down her shelves. "What kind of stories do you like?"

"I dunno," said Beast Boy. "Action/adventure, I guess."

"Okay," said Raven looking up and down. She took out a book and said, "Try this one."

Beast Boy took it and looked through the pages. "Cool… so what's it about?"

"It's about a pair of brothers who end up starting a war against each other," said Raven. "Of course, one is good and the other is evil. But at one point they were both good. It's got a lot of fighting and action. You should really enjoy it."

"Thanks," said Beast Boy with a smile. "Uh… mind if I read in here? I mean, since there's no light anywhere else? Or would I be intruding on your privacy."

Raven thought. "Well… I guess if you're just going to read, that'll be fine," said Raven sitting down on her bed. Her book lifted off of her nightstand and went to her hand. "Just be quiet, okay?"

"You got it," he said with a smile and took a seat on the floor. Raven rolled her eyes and threw him a pillow. "Thanks," he said kindly and stuffed the pillow under his bottom. Raven sighed and new she was going to have to wash that pillowcase.

After a few minutes Raven looked up to see how he was doing. The poor guy looked thoroughly confused. He had a quizzical look on his face and he was scratching his head as he concentrated.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah," he said with a fake smile. "It's just… wow, these words are big. I mean, there should be a law about words having more than five syllables."

Raven chuckled and said, "Maybe that book was a little too advanced for you." She slid off of her bed and went back to her little library. "Let me find you something else."

"No, you don't have to," said Beast Boy getting to his feet. "I mean, it's a little difficult to read, but I can manage."

"I don't want you to manage," said Raven as she looked through her bookshelf. "I want you to enjoy reading. I'm sure I can find something better." She looked around and then grabbed another book. "Okay, this one should be a little easier." She handed it to Beast Boy and he exchanged it for the book he had been holding previously.

"Alright, so what's this one about?" he asked curiously.

"That is one of my favorites," said Raven. "I hope you don't mind a little bit of romance. Most of it is adventure, but it's driven by love."

"As long as it's not too mushy, I think it'll be fine," said Beast Boy with a smile.

Raven nodded and went back to her bed. She reopened her book and got back to her reading. Beast Boy sat back down and started this new book. He found it much easier to read and let out a sigh of satisfaction as he finished a whole page without a problem.


	4. Fighting, Tripping, & a Moment

**AN: I've never owned the Teen Titans, so why would I now? Quite asking!**

Chapter 4

An hour passed and the two read silently. Raven hadn't been comfortable with Beast Boy being in there at first, but now that she was sure he was just reading she felt better. She had a feeling that he was going to spy on her stuff or something. She really was underestimating him. He certainly had grown in those past few years.

Another hour passed and their eyes had grown tired from reading. Beast Boy sighed and closed his book, rubbing his eyes that weren't used to reading so much. He looked up at Raven and saw that she had finished reading a little while before and was now meditating. He was so happy she was being kind to him lately. Well, as kind as Raven could be.

He stood up and gave a good stretch. His bottom had fallen asleep and he had a hell of time waking it up. He wasn't sure what to do next. He wondered if he should just leave. He really didn't want to, since he had nothing else to do. But he knew it would probably be creepy if he just sat there and stared at her silently.

Raven sensed everything that was going through his mind. She was a little surprised that he was… happy to be around her. Had she really been kinder to him lately? She supposed so, since he had been having trouble with Terra. But that's what friends were for, and she needed as many friends as would accept her.

"You want to talk?" she asked out of the silence and made Beast Boy jump out of his skin.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you want to talk?" she asked, opening her eyes and settling back down on her bed. "I can tell you don't really want to leave because you're going to be bored. So we can talk, if you want."

"Uh… sure," he said. "What about?"

"Tell me how you like the book so far," said Raven. "And you can sit at the end of my bed if you want. You looked a little uncomfortable on the floor."

"Thanks," he said and sat down. "Uh, Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Why have you been so… nice to me lately?" he asked hesitantly.

"Because you're finally acting like a grown up," said Raven plainly.

"So… all this time we've been friends the only thing keeping you from being nice to me was my immaturity?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I've told you that from the beginning," she sighed.

"Oh, guess I wasn't paying attention," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"Exactly," said Raven. "You never paid attention. But, now, you're finally calming down and are willing to talk _and _listen. I have to say, it looks good on you."

"What does?" he asked, confused.

"Maturity!" she said, getting a little impatient.

"Oh," said Beast Boy. "Sorry, I couldn't understand, but you talk in riddles sometimes."

"No I don't," said Raven.

"Yeah you do," said Beast Boy. "You have this weird way of talking that makes you sound so… refined or something."

"You… think I sound refined?" she asked, a little surprised.

"Well, you sound smart, at least," said Beast Boy. "Maybe I should take a lesson from you so I can finally sound as smart as I am!"

"Beast Boy, you already talk as smart as you are," said Raven.

Beast Boy was a little hurt by this comment, but then he saw the look on her face. She had a smirk on it and he knew she was just doing it to get a rise out of him. "Well maybe I'm just so advanced I don't need to talk good."

"Talk well," she corrected him. "You don't need to talk _well_, which you do."

"Well you just know everything, don't ya?" he asked with a smirk.

"Pretty much," sighed Raven in her normal voice.

He smiled and let out a small chuckle. "You know, I like having these talking sessions with you," he said.

"Really?" asked Raven hesitantly.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "I never knew we could talk without getting into an argument."

"We still argue," said Raven.

"No we don't," said Beast Boy.

"Yes we do," said Raven.

"No we don't," laughed Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, we're doing it right now!" said Raven raising her voice.

"Well, you started it," said Beast Boy.

"I did not," said Raven shocked.

"Did too," said Beast Boy moving closer to her.

"I did not!" said Raven moving closer to him.

"Did too!" said Beast Boy moving even closer.

"Did not!" she yelled, making all of the candles in her room melt away, due to her powers, and the room went pitch black. "Now look what you made me do," she hissed.

"I didn't make you do it," said Beast Boy.

"You did too," said Raven.

"I did not," said Beast Boy.

"You did too!" said Raven, feeling her emotions creeping back up. "Oh would you stop it!"

"Stop what?" he asked, half laughing.

"Stop making me lose control!" she said. Beast Boy started to chuckle to himself. "It's not funny! Do you have any idea how much meditation I'm going to have to do to get my mind calm again?"

"Let me guess, a lot?" he joked.

"Okay, I've had enough," she said very irritated. "Get out."

"I can barely see anything," said Beast Boy. "I'll probably trip over something."

"Fine," she said standing up and grabbing his hand. "I'll show you to the door."

She pulled him to his feet and began to lead him towards her door. She knew the room by heart, but she hadn't counted on the pillow that Beast Boy had been sitting on while he read. Her feet just caught it in a way that tripped her and down she fell. She gave a small yelp as she tumbled to the floor, bringing Beast Boy down with her.

Now she was lying on her stomach, with Beast Boy on her back. Both let out a moan of pain and annoyance. Beast Boy propped himself up and Raven turned over onto her back. Now they were face to face.

"You okay?" asked Beast Boy, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah," she said, trying to get over the shock of tripping.

Beast Boy couldn't hold it in any longer and he began to chuckle. Raven, who was annoyed and angry, couldn't help but let a small smile out. She could feel him shaking with laughter and that made her want to laugh as well.

"And I thought _I_ would be the one to trip," he laughed.

"Well you're the one who left that fucking pillow on the floor," she said, trying to hold back her laughter. "And, Jesus Christ, you're heavy!"

"Sorry," he laughed.

Now they were in the dark and starting to laugh up a storm. Raven was trying her best to restrain herself, but it was hard with Beast Boy lying on top of her giggling away. The lightning flashed and for a moment they could see each other. They were both smiling and laughing at the situation.

The lights above them flickered for a moment and turned on. They both looked up and felt a little relieved.

"Well, I guess the power's back on," said Beast Boy looking at the lights.

"Thank Azar," said Raven.

Beast Boy looked back and suddenly the two realized how close they really were. Their midsections were touching and the only things keeping their chests apart were Beast Boy's arms, which were propping him up. Their laughing had ceased and now they were just staring at each other. An awkward silence grew between them.

"Uh… Beast Boy?" asked Raven. "Could you… get off of me?"

Beast Boy snapped out of his little trance and said. "Oh yeah! Sure, sorry." He hopped up and lent a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up. They looked around her room and saw that most of her things had been rearranged. Raven sighed and felt very angry with her self.

"Damn it," she said, massaging her temples.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No," she said irritated. "I let my emotions get the better of me."

"Well, there's no real damage," said Beast Boy. "No reason to go beating yourself up over it."

"Yes, there is plenty of reason," said Raven sitting down on her bed and running her hands through her violet hair. "I should be in more control of myself. I shouldn't have gotten mad and I certainly shouldn't have laughed."

"But I like it when you laugh," said Beast Boy. "It reminds me that you're not emotionless."

"How I wish I was," she said.

"Come on, you don't mean that," said Beast Boy.

"Yes I do," said Raven in a serious tone. "My life would be so much easier if I didn't have to worry about my emotions."

"Yeah, but you'd never… feel anything," said Beast Boy sitting down next to her. "Happiness, sadness, excitement, anything!"

"And my powers would be kept at bay and people wouldn't have a reason to be afraid of me," said Raven. "Seems like a pretty good trade to me."

"Raven, people aren't afraid of you," he said. She looked at him with a look that said, 'Yeah right.' "Okay, so some people are afraid of you, but… I'm not."

"Yes you are," said Raven, sighing. "Everyone is."

"Well, it's true that I'm afraid of certain parts of you, like when you get angry," said Beast Boy. "But, as a whole person, I'm not afraid of you. And I would never want you to be totally emotionless."

"Yes you would," said Raven matter-of-factly. "Think about it, I would never say anything sarcastic or mean to you. I would never make everyone feel depressed when I walked into a room. I think everyone would be better off."

"Raven, your emotions make you who you are," said Beast Boy scooting closer to her in a concerned way. "If you take those away then you would just be… bland. There would be no _you_."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" she asked, looking him in the eyes sadly.

"Of course it would be," he said, taking her hand. "I like who you are. You're different. You're not like every other girl out there. You stand out."

"Well I don't want to stand out anymore," she said, looking away from him. "I just want to be… normal."

"No one's normal, Raven," said Beast Boy, softly taking her chin and turning her face back to him. "Not in the sense of what people think is normal. It's our differences that make us normal."

Raven looked deep into his emerald eyes. "When did you become so wise?" she asked, still feeling sad.

"When I saw a friend in need," he said, concerned. "A friend who can't see how great she really is. A friend who needs to know how much she really means to her friends."

Raven could feel tears seeping into her eyes. No one had ever spoken to her like this, and the fact that it was Beast Boy really made her question if she was in reality. She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall, and bowed her head shamefully. Beast Boy lifted her face again and for a few seconds they looked into each others' eyes.

Slowly Beast Boy leaned in and placed his lips on hers. Their eyes closed, causing more of Ravens tears to drip down her cheeks, and they kissed. It was like an electric shock had been sent through them, causing the hairs on their arms to stand up on end.

Suddenly Raven pulled away and said, "No! No, we shouldn't… we shouldn't be doing this." She stood up quickly and moved away from him. "You… you should go."

Beast Boy nodded, still shock over what he had done, and stood up. He felt very strange and quickly left. Once he was gone Raven went back to her bed and sat down. She put her head in her hands and began to cry all over again. She sat up and then crawled into the middle of her bed. She lay down and curled up, trying to make sense of what happened.


	5. No Need to be Afraid

**AN: I've never owned the Teen Titans, so why would I now? Quite asking!**

Chapter 5

Three days passed. Three long days. Raven had barely come out of her room and Beast Boy was acting queer around everyone. Cyborg had finally returned and by the way Beast Boy was acting he wondered what he had missed.

"Yo, B, wanna play a few rounds of Mega Monkeys 10k?" asked Cyborg with a smile.

"No thanks, dude," said Beast Boy. "I'm not really in the mood."

"You sure?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "I think I'm gonna go to my room for a while."

"Okay man," said Cyborg. Once Beast Boy was out of the room he said, "What's goin on with him?"

"I do not know," said Starfire. "He has been acting strange for these past few days."

"Terra, any ideas?" asked Robin. None of them knew that the two had broken up since Terra refused to believe it.

"No, but I'm sure it's nothing," she said with a smile.

"Perhaps you should do the talking with him," said Starfire.

"Yeah, I mean, they guy's your boyfriend," said Cyborg.

"That's right he is," said Terra in a weird tone. "I'll talk to him later."

Beast Boy hadn't felt right since he had kissed Raven. He didn't know why he had done it. It just felt like the right thing to do. He wasn't sure why. He wasn't sure why about anything. He only hoped he could finally work up the courage to talk to her.

He stood outside of her door with a knot in his stomach. He had to do it, for the sake of their friendship. He finally lifted his fist, which really felt heavier than usual, and rapped it on her door. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Slowly her door slid open and there she stood. "Oh… hi," she said looking to the floor.

"Hey," he said, doing the same thing. "Can… can we talk?"

Raven sighed and said, "Sure." She moved aside and opened her door a little more. Beast Boy took a big breath in and walked in. As he passed her they both felt a shiver crawl over their bodies. "So… what do you want to talk about?"

"Well… you know," he said, nervously. "I'm… I'm sorry I kissed you."

"Apology accepted," said Raven straightening up.

Beast Boy looked at her for a moment. "What? Just like that?" he asked.

"Well, I understand why you did it," said Raven.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes," said Raven. "You've just broken up with Terra and it's obvious that you're on the rebound. You just did it to try to get over her. It's fine, I understand."

"Raven, that's not why I kissed you," said Beast Boy.

"Yes it is," she said plainly.

"No it's not," he said.

"Beast Boy, it's okay," she said getting irritated. "I've forgiven you, so we don't have to think about this ever again."

"Raven I didn't kiss you because I'm upset about Terra," said Beast Boy. "I haven't felt anything for her for a long time. I kissed you because… I don't know. Because I wanted to."

Raven sighed and said, "Beast Boy, I just got my emotions back to where they should be. I don't want to think about this anymore. Yes, we kissed, but it didn't mean anything."

"You didn't feel anything when we kissed?" he asked.

"I'm not allowed to!" she said getting upset. "Why can't you get that? It doesn't matter if I did or didn't, I'm not supposed to."

"So, that means you did," he said, putting two and two together.

"I want you out of my room now," she said through her teeth.

"Why? Because you're afraid of what would happen if that kiss did mean something?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said angrily. "I have made my decision to stay away from… feeling anything and I don't need you messing that up." She crossed her arms and turned away from him. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to feel these feelings he was giving her. They were strange to say the least. Strange and… nice in an awkward sort of way. She had never been kissed before, and she had wanted to keep it that way. But now that she had, she had a whole new mess of problems to deal with.

"So… I make you feel something?" he asked, the slightest bit of hope between the words.

"Beast Boy, why can't you just leave?" she asked desperately.

"Because we're not talking about this like we should be," said Beast Boy. "You're telling me what you think you want and you're telling me what you think I needed."

After a slight pause she spoke. "I… I don't want to feel these things I'm feeling," she said, her voice shaking.

"Why?" he asked, going a little closer to her.

"Because it's wrong," she said turning around. "It's just plain wrong!"

"Why? Because of they way you're feeling or because you're feeling it about me?" he asked getting upset.

"Both," she said. "Is that what you want to hear?"

"No," said Beast Boy. "I want to hear you're really feeling."

"Why?" she cried.

"Because I might feel the same!" he yelled.

This caught both of them by surprise. They were both upset, but hearing this left them both speechless. Raven hadn't expected him to say anything like this and to say that she was shocked would be an understatement. But that was nothing compared to Beat Boy, who couldn't believe he had said that.

"You… what?" asked Raven at last.

"I… I think I might… kinda… like you," he said hesitantly.

"You… you do?" she asked, not really believing what he was saying.

"Yeah, I think I do," he said with a small smile.

Raven didn't return the look. She held her arms and said, "No you don't." She went over to her bed and sat down. "You're just trying to replace Terra."

"What? Raven, how many times do I have to tell you?" said Beast Boy going over to her and sitting next to her. "I don't have any feelings for Terra and I haven't for a while. I was on the rebound two years ago when I realized I didn't want to be with her anymore."

"Beast Boy… you and I… it would never work," she said, looking at the floor.

"Why not?" he asked softly, turning her face towards him as he had done three days before.

"Because I'm not supposed to feel," she said, trying to keep her emotions out of the conversation. "And you have to respect that."

"Is it that you're not supposed to feel, or are you just afraid to?" he asked, his voice calm and soft.

Raven stared into his eyes for a few moments. Those beautiful, emerald orbs that she had not until now noticed. She felt like he could see into her soul, that he would know if she was lying. "I'm… I'm afraid."

"You don't have to be," he said in almost a whisper. And with that he leaned in and kissed her again. It was almost like déjà vu. But this time, Raven didn't pull away. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her. He stopped for a moment, just to see if she was okay with it. She opened her eyes and looked into his. Then she did something that neither of them expected. She moved in and placed her lips back on his.

They kissed innocently and unsurely for a minute, then something arose in them and their sweet kissing turned to passion. Raven wasn't sure what was going on inside of her, but she felt something she had never felt before. She slowly put her hands on his chest then dared to move them up to his shoulders, then around his neck. Beast Boy cautiously placed his hands around her waist and the two brought each other closer to themselves.

And now he realized he had felt it. That spark he had been longing for. It was here, in this moment, with this woman. It was with Raven. But this spark was far different than anything he had ever felt before. It was stronger and enveloped him completely.

Every part of Raven felt electrified. Her body had never experienced anything like this. She began to feel light headed and between their kisses she gasped for breath. She had secretly longed for this, for this feeling. She wanted it more than anything, but had always told herself that it was not possible. She was not meant to feel passion or love. But here she was; her arms around Beast Boy and their lips dancing together like they had always meant to be there.

He slowly moved his hands over her and began to feel her body. Raven shivered all over as his hands went over her. She liked this. She liked this a lot. She let out a few small moans that surprised her. Both of them didn't even notice that her room had turned into a virtual tornado of her belongings. It wasn't until on of her books crashed into her vanity mirror.

Their lips broke and they both gasped as the sound of the glass shattering echoed in the room. They watched as everything that had been flying around fell to the floor. They both jumped back, obviously shocked by what had been going on. Then they looked at each other. Raven wasn't sure what to do. All of her worst fears popped up in her mind. Her powers were too out of control for her to be in a relationship, it was too dangerous for anyone to get close to her, and she wasn't sure what her powers would do next.

But the look she got from Beast Boy shocked her. He looked into her eyes and smiled, even letting out a giggle. Raven wasn't sure how to respond. So she slowly let a smile cross her face.

"Wow, you're one hell of a kisser," he said, chuckling.

Raven blushed and let her smile go a little wider. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy laughing.

"Uh… thanks," she said letting out a small giggle.

After they cleaned up her room they weren't sure what to do next. What did all of this mean? Did they have a chance? Could they be together? Neither were sure. Raven then claimed that she had some meditating to do and Beast Boy left her be.

Beast Boy felt different. Better than he had felt in a long time. He had a smile on his face as he headed for his room. Of course, that smile faded as he opened his door and saw Terra sitting on his lower bunk in his room. He almost let out a scream he was so shocked to see her in there.

"Hey you," she said with a smile.

"Terra!" he said, clutching his chest from the shock. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I was making sure you were okay," she said sweetly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cuz you've been acting sad lately," she said, standing up and going over to him. "Anything I can do to cheer you up?"

"No!" he said stepping away from her. "Terra, we're not together anymore. I know that that's hard for you to accept, but we're not. Now please get out of my room."

"Beast Boy, you're just having a problem with commitment," she said coolly.

"What?" he practically shouted.

"It's obvious that the idea of settling down with me scared you, but that's okay," she said. "It's normal. But, don't worry, in a few days you'll get over it."

"Terra you're insane!" he laughed. "I don't want to be with you anymore! And, I'm sorry, but I don't love you."

"Okay," she said, not phased at all. "We'll talk when you're feeling better."

"I am feeling better!" he yelled as she exited his room. "In fact, I'm feeling the best I've felt in a long time!" He slammed his door and let out an annoyed groan.

Terra walked out to the common room where the remaining three Titans were sitting on the couch watching television. But they all had heard Beast Boy yelling about something and were quite interested in finding out what was going on.

"Hi guys," she said as she practically skipped down the stairs.

"Hey Terra," said Cyborg. "So… what's the deal with BB?"

"Oh he's just in a bad mood today," she said sitting down next to all of them.

"Is that why he was doing the yelling?" asked Starfire.

"Yup," said Terra relaxing into the couch.

"Has anyone seen Raven?" asked Robin.

"I haven't," said Cyborg.

"I suspect that she is in her room doing the meditating," said Starfire.

"She's been quiet the past few days," said Robin. "I hope she's okay."

"Oh, I'm sure she is," said Terra.


	6. Shocking!

**AN: I've never owned the Teen Titans, so why would I now? Quite asking!**

Chapter 6

Raven sat above her bed, hovering. She seemed to be peaceful on the outside, but to see her mind it was quite the opposite. A million things were racing through her mind. Not to mention the state of her emotions. She was happy, she was nervous, she was confused. Feeling all of these things at once wasn't something she was used to.

'Could I really be falling for Beast Boy? Why is this happening? How _could_ this have happened? I mean, sure, he's a really nice guy and he's very attractive, but can the two of us actually be together? How can that possibly work? We're complete opposites. Although, we are both funny, I guess. At least, he thinks I'm funny and he thinks he's funny. And we have been able to converse with each other, and all the leading relationship specialists say that communication is the key to a successful relationship. Wait! What the hell am I saying? No, we could never work. He must just be getting over Terra, that's all. But he keeps saying that that's not it. Then what is it? Why would he want to be with me? It must be because I'm the only available girl near him. Yes, that must be it.'

This was all racing through her mind and she wasn't sure if she could stop it. She had never felt this way about a guy before. And the fact that it was Beast Boy made her really double think whether she was sick or not.

Beast Boy was pacing around his room; still pissed off by Terra. He wasn't sure how he was going to make her understand that they had broken up. But all his anger went away when his mind drifted over to Raven. He had been right when he had said that she was different. She really was, and she made him feel different. She made him feel something he had never truly felt before. He wanted to go to her and see her again, but he had to respect her wishes to meditate.

So he lay down on his bed bottom bunk and began to bounce a ball off the bottom of the bunk above him. As he did he thought about her and wondered if she was okay. She really was a shy girl, especially when it came to talking about relationships. She had never been in one herself and he knew that if they did start one he would have to show her that it was okay to be in a relationship. That it was possible for her to care for someone and have someone care for her back without her powers endangering anyone.

He wondered what would happen if they did become a couple. What would the other Titans think? What would Terra think? She barely liked Raven as it was and he knew she would blame her for stealing him away. This was going to be a very complicated situation. It was then he realized that the others still didn't know that they had broken up. He couldn't remember telling them and Raven had sworn not to say anything because it wasn't her business. And he knew that Terra was too delusional to admit it.

But he really didn't care anymore. All he cared about was Raven and what she was doing. He hoped she was alright with what they had done. She had seemed alright when he had left, but her mind worked differently and he knew she must have been beating herself up over it all.

And so two months passed and they were still together. Of course, they didn't tell anyone about this new relationship of theirs. They just weren't sure how they would react. And Terra was still refusing to accept that her relationship with Beast Boy was over. In fact, she was sure that no matter what they were going to be together. She loved him and didn't want anybody else.

Every time the Titans left the room Beast Boy and Raven would scoot closer to each other. They held hands when they walked down the halls and would kiss every so often. But anything more serious they did behind closed doors.

Raven needed constant reassurance that this was real and Beast Boy wasn't using her. It all just seemed to be too good to be true. She was very shy around him and got nervous when he was close. Beast Boy found this adorable and he was always there to tell her that it was okay and that he really did like her. After a while, she was starting to allow herself to believe him. She hoped she wasn't just letting herself on and would end up heartbroken. She wasn't sure what she would do if that happened.

But Beast Boy was in for a real shock when she announced that she wanted to do more than… kissing. She wanted him entirely and completely and that completely caught him off guard.

"Raven, we've only been going together for two months," said Beast Boy. They were lying on her bed talking, their fingers intertwined with each others. "I don't think you're ready."

"Beast Boy, I'm in my twenties now," said Raven. "I've waited long enough. And… and I know that you care about me, right?"

"Of course I do," said Beast Boy. "But this is a big step and as much as I want to, we shouldn't rush into this. Like I said, we're only two months into our relationship."

"Our romantic relationship, yes," said Raven. "But we've known each other for more than half a decade. I know this doesn't seem like me, but I don't want to wait anymore. And… and I want my first time to be with you."

He could feel the nervousness exuding out of her and he still wasn't sure. "Raven, this is something you will never forget. You never forget your first time and I don't want you to look back on this and say that you should have waited and that we rushed it. So, you have to really think about this. Is this really what you want?"

Raven thought for a moment and smiled softly. "Yes," she said, nodding and leaning over to him to kiss him. Beast Boy felt her nervousness fade away and in her kiss he knew that she really did what this. He kissed her back and thus their love making began.

Cyborg was sitting in the common room flipping through the channels when the lights above him began to flicker and then overpowered and exploded. Before he even had time to react the television exploded as well. He gave off a yelp and hid behind the couch as everything around him that was electrical began to overcharge and explode. He prayed that his circuits wouldn't be next.

Soon the whole tower was left in darkness and confusion. Only two of the Titans knew what was going on, and they weren't exactly in the position to go tell everyone what had happened. They were too busy catching their breath and holding each other close as their hearts tried to get back to a normal speed.

"You okay?" asked Beast Boy between gasps.

"Yeah, I… I think so," said Raven, trying to calm herself down.

"It didn't hurt too much, did it?" he asked.

"It hurt, but I think it's supposed to your first time," said Raven.

"Yeah, it is," he said. "I just want to make sure I didn't hurt you too badly."

"No," she said shaking her head. "I think you did good."

Beast Boy smiled and held her close, kissing her on the top of the head. "I think it's supposed to be 'you did _well_'," he laughed.

Raven chuckled and said, "Wow, I never thought that would come back to bite me on the ass." She hugged his chest and listened to his heart. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"For doing something that I thought was impossible," she said looking up into his eyes. "For making me feel… cared about."

He kissed her and held her closer. The two closed their eyes and fell asleep in each others arms. Beast Boy took one of her hands and held it within his own. He didn't know why, but this time felt different. He had made love before, obviously, when he was with Terra. But what he had just shared with Raven made him feel different. Raven, herself, made him feel different. This was what he had been wanting for, for so long; to feel a natural passion and intensity within the relationship.

Raven listened as Beast Boy's beating heart lulled her off to sleep. She felt different, as well, but perhaps it was because she was sore from making love for the first time. But that wasn't it. Raven could feel something else within her. Something special. She knew what it was, but she wasn't going to tell Beast Boy. Not yet. She was so happy to finally be with someone who may someday actually love her. She knew it could never happen, but just the hope of it was enough for her.

The next morning the two walked down the hall together a little closer than usual. Both had their arms wrapped around the others' waist. Raven still felt sore, but she figured it was a small price to pay.

"Hey, I was thinking," said Beast Boy.

"Well there's a change," smirked Raven.

"Hey! Anyway, I think we should tell everyone about us," said Beast Boy.

"Are… are you sure?" asked Raven. "I mean, do you think they'll be okay? And what will Terra do?"

"Maybe this is what Terra needs to snap her out of her fantasy world," said Beast Boy.

"That's true," said Raven. "I just don't want everyone to think that you cheated on her with me. So, make sure you announce that the two of you broke up a while ago."

"Don't worry, I have it all worked out," he said, pointing to his head. Now Raven was really nervous. As she and Beast Boy entered the common room, a good distance apart now, they saw everyone cleaning up the mess that had been made. There was glass everywhere and everything looked to be broken.

"What the hell happened in here?" asked Beast Boy.

"I dunno," said Cyborg shrugging as he swept the television glass away. "I was just sitting here last night and all of a sudden there was a power surge or something."

Raven felt all eyes fall on her. "What?" she asked in her usual tone. "I was meditating last night."

"Are you sure there was nothing that upset you?" asked Robin.

"Yes," she said stealing a glance at Beast Boy really quickly. "I'm sure."

"Perhaps Cyborg's electronics malfunctioned," said Starfire.

"No way," said Cyborg. "Nothing I make malfunctions."

"Then what could it have been?" asked Starfire.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter," said Beast Boy, too excited to keep in his news about he and Raven in any longer. "I have some cool news."

"Yes, we do," said Terra walking over to him.

"Huh?" asked Beast Boy, who hadn't expected her to chime in. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I have some of my own great news," she said. She took Beast Boy's hands and said, "Everyone, BB, I'm… pregnant!"


	7. Backed into a Corner

**AN: I've never owned the Teen Titans, so why would I now? Quite asking!**

Chapter 7

The amount of gasps that filled the room seemed impossible. It was as if the whole world had stopped. And Terra just stood there, smiling and looking into Beast Boy's eyes.

"Wh… what?" he stuttered out.

"I'm pregnant! Isn't that great!" she said, wrapping her arms around him.

Beast Boy just stood there with a blank look on his face. He pulled her off of him and held her out at arms' length. "But… but we used protection. How… how could?"

"I guess it didn't work," she said in a giggle.

Starfire began to clap and said, "Congratulations friends! This is, indeed, wonderful news."

"Yeah, uh, congrats man," said Cyborg, scratching the back of his robotic head.

Terra wrapped her arms around Beast Boy again and said, "Just think! You'll be a daddy!"

Beast Boy couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He felt like he was going to faint and he even wobbled a little bit. He would have fallen over if not for Terra's hugging arms. He finally regained a little but of his consciousness and looked over to Raven. She was just as shocked as he was and was holding her hand over her mouth from her gasp. She shakily put her hand down and he watched as she pushed her emotions out of her, so that she looked completely neutral.

"Congratulations, I'm very happy for you," she said in her plain voice.

"Thanks Raven," said Terra smiling widely. "Come on, BB, we've got things to talk about." She grabbed his hand and led the still stunned Beast Boy out of the room.

She brought him into her room, where he finally snapped out of it. "Terra, are you sure you're pregnant?" he asked.

"Of course I'm sure," she said. "Aren't you happy?"

"Well, to be honest, no," he said upset. "I just… I can't believe this happened. We used protection, we were so careful."

"Well, it doesn't matter now," she said going to him and getting close. "We're going to have a baby and we're going to be together forever!"

Beast Boy walked away from her and ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh God!" he groaned.

"Don't worry," she said going over to him in a comforting way. "This is just what you needed to snap you out of that "break" we were on."

"Terra, we weren't on a break!" he yelled. "I broke up with you! I don't love you!"

"Oh, I know you love me," she said calmly. "We're going to have a child together. What could be more proof of our love than that?"

"But…" he said, starting to feel desperate. "I love someone else."

Terra stared at him for a second. "What?"

"I… I'm in love with someone else, Terra," said Beast Boy.

"Well I don't care," she said getting serious.

"Terra, I can't be with you if I'm in love with someone else," he said and headed for the door.

Terra didn't want to do it, but she had no choice. She had to use the last card up her sleeve. "Beast Boy, if you break up with me I will tell everyone that you broke up with me because I'm pregnant."

Beast Boy stopped and turned to her. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" she said going over to him. "How do you think the public will like you when they find out that you knocked up your girlfriend and then left her? You won't be a Titan for very long."

"Terra this is insane," said Beast Boy.

"Then stop being such a child and step up to your responsibilities," she said.

Beast Boy stared at her and felt hatred growing within him for her. Then he realized that it wasn't her fault that she got pregnant, it was both of theirs. But they had been careful, so it must have been fate. But where did that leave him with Raven? He sighed and said in a defeated tone, "Alright. I'll get back together with you."

"Good," said Terra with a smile and she wrapped her arms around him. "It'll be like these past two months never happened."

"Yeah," said Beast Boy sadly. He pulled away from her and said, "Listen, I have to go think so I'm gonna go to my room."

"Okay sweetheart," she said and kissed him on the cheek. He coldly turned away from her and exited her room.

When Beast Boy had dragged Terra off, Raven immediately left for her own room. She locked her door and let all of her emotions out, just to relieve the pressure on her brain. She felt tears stream down her face and she wept as everything in her room flew about, melted, and/or exploded. She didn't care; it didn't matter. What was she going to do now? Could she and Beast Boy ever be together? No, not as long as Terra was going to bare his child.

After a few minutes she brought herself back and calmed down. She had just needed those couple minutes to get rid of all of those annoying feelings. Now she could think clearly; she could figure out what she had to do. She thought deeply and then formed a plan.

The remaining three Titans were still shocked by Terra's news and each had different feelings about the situation. They were still cleaning the common room of all of the glass and such.

"How wonderful," said Starfire dreamily. "Soon we shall have a baby Titan."

"It's not wonderful, Star," said Robin in sigh. "A baby is a big responsibility and takes a lot of work. Terra won't be able to be on duty for the next couple years."

"Poor B, I've never seen the guy like that," said Cyborg. "He really doesn't look happy about this."

"At least they were trying to be careful," said Robin. "I'll have to tell Beast Boy I'm proud of him for that at least."

"I must go make us the Tameranean Expectance of a Child pudding," said Starfire flying into the kitchen.

The common room doors opened and in walked Raven, looking a little tired. Little did they know that she had just let loose in her room.

"Raven, is the news about Terra and Beast Boy not wonderful?" asked Starfire with a smile.

"It certainly was a surprise," said Raven, a bit of sadness in her voice. She walked over to Robin, who was tying up another trash bag of broken glass. "Robin, I need to talk to you."

"Sure," said Robin. "What about?"

"Um, can we go somewhere a little more private," she said, indicating to Starfire and Cyborg who could never keep a secret or any private information of any sorts.

"Okay," said Robin. And with that the two headed out of the common room and to a more soundproof location. They ended up going to Robin's thinking room, where he did most of his investigations. "So what's up?"

"I'm thinking about leaving the team," she said plainly.

Robin was shocked by this and his eyes behind his mask widened. "Why?"

"I just don't think it's really necessary that I be here anymore," she said. "And I know of a town about an hour away that has been having some problems lately. You know, with thieves and such. I think I would do more good there than I would here."

"Oh, I don't know, Raven," said Robin scratching his neck. "Terra isn't going to be able to fight now that she's… pregnant, and we always need all the help we can get."

"Robin, we're not kids anymore," said Raven. "I'm sure you'll be able to manage fine. Besides, I really wouldn't feel right if I just sat here bored to tears when there's a town out there that needs protecting."

Robin thought and then sighed. "I guess it would be wrong of me to deprive a town of safety. And we don't really get all that much trouble nowadays anyway."

"So, does that mean it's okay for me to leave?" she asked. "I mean, I'll still be a Titan, I'll just be stationed somewhere else."

"I suppose so, if it's what you really want," said Robin.

"Thank you," she said nodding. "I'll be leaving tonight, if that's okay."

"You do what you think is right," said Robin.

Beast Boy was in his room, lying on his bed. He couldn't believe what was happening. He never thought that something like this would ever happen to him. And Terra had backed him into a corner. Now he really had no choice but to be with her. But he didn't want to just tell Raven that it was over. He didn't want to break her heart. He had basically promised her that he wouldn't. He decided it was time to talk to her.

As he exited his room he saw Robin and Raven departing. Robin was going back to the common room and Raven looked to be heading for her room. She saw him, but went into her room anyway. He quickly reached her room and saw that she had left the door open. He walked in and her arms wrapped around him. He quickly did the same to her and Raven closed her door with her mind.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Beast Boy.

"There's nothing we can do," said Raven. "You and Terra are going to have a child together."

"I don't wanna be with her," he said, almost crying. "I wanna be with you."

"I know," said Raven. "But we can't be. Not now."

"Raven, Terra is forcing me to be her boyfriend again," he said, releasing her from the hug and looking into her eyes. "If I don't, she says that she'll tell everyone that I'm breaking up with her because she's pregnant. I… I don't know what to do. She's forcing me to be with her, but I don't wanna leave you."

"It's okay, Beast Boy," she said, looking into his sad eyes. "I understand."

"I can't stand the thought of you watching her hanging off of me," he said.

"I know," said Raven. "And… and that's why I'm leaving."

Beast Boy looked at her for a moment, then managed to speak. "What?"

"I'm leaving the tower," said Raven. "I'm going to protect a town outside of the city."

"Raven… you… you can't leave," said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, it's for the best," said Raven. "I don't want to see you with Terra, and I know you don't want to see me. I'll just distract you and make you feel worse. You have a responsibility now."

"But... but…"

"Please, don't," she said, stopping him before he could continue on. "It's okay. You've already given me something that I will treasure for the rest of my life. And you've helped me realize that I don't have to be afraid of letting people get close to me."

"Raven, I don't want you to leave," he said bringing her close again. "I… I love you. And I know what you're gonna say, we've only been together for two months and that people don't fall in love that fast, but…"

"I love you too."

"…I do love you and someday I… wait, what?"

"I love you too," said Raven.

"You… you do?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes, I do," she said with a small smile. "Like I said last night, we may have only been in a romantic relationship for two months, but we've known each other since we were barely teenagers. So… I think it's okay if we love each other."

Beast Boy looked into her violet eyes as they began to tear up. He leaned in and kissed her, then wrapped his arms around her. He felt tears creeping up into his own eyes, but he didn't care. He may have been a guy, but he had a damn good reason for crying. The woman he loved was leaving and the woman he barely tolerated now was pregnant.

"This isn't forever," said Beast Boy. "We'll be together again, I promise."

"I know," said Raven through her tears.


	8. The Worst Thing Ever to Happen

**AN: I've never owned the Teen Titans, so why would I now? Quite asking!**

Chapter 8

Beast Boy barely spoke that first week. He was still having trouble coming to terms with what was going on. Terra never left his side for a second. She had her arm wrapped with his and basically walked him everywhere, all the while with a large grin on her face. She had her man. She was set for life. The other three Titans could see that there was something definitely wrong.

Raven had left and was now living in a small cottage in the town she was now protecting. She said that it was nice and that she was happy to live in a normal setting, since she had never really lived anywhere close to being normal. She also said that it was quiet and ideal for meditation. She was very confident that she would really be able to gain full control of her powers.

Beast Boy sat on the couch watching television with a blank look on his face. Terra was cuddled right up to him and smiling happily. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Don't care," said Beast Boy changing the channel.

"I kinda want a girl," said Terra. "I think a girl would be fun. But, then again, a boy would be great, too." She giggled. "I can just see our little boy with cute little pointed ears."

Beast Boy didn't respond. He just sighed and changed the channel again. He had never been so miserable. He had always thought that the day he found out he was going to be a father would be the best day ever. Now he was a week into knowing this and he had never felt so depressed.

"Hello friends," said Starfire walking over with a smile.

"Hi Star," said Terra.

"Beast Boy, Robin wishes to speak with you," said Starfire. "He is in his room of investigating."

"'kay," said Beast Boy and he stood up.

Terra watched him until he was actually out of the room. She sighed happily and settled into the couch. Starfire sat down next to her.

"Terra, how are you feeling?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm just great," said Terra with a smile.

"I am so happy for you and Beast Boy," said Starfire. "I am sure your child shall bring you nothing but happiness."

"I'm sure of that too, Star," said Terra.

"Is Beast Boy excited about fatherhood?" asked Starfire.

"Well, not right now," said Terra. "But I know he'll come around."

"Do you suppose he shall ask you to marry him?" asked Starfire smiling.

"Oh, I'm positive he will," said Terra. "Maybe not now, but he will eventually. He does love me, after all."

Starfire thought for a moment. "I wonder why he has been so unhappy lately."

"He's not unhappy," said Terra quickly. "Like I said, he's just shocked at the fact that he's gonna be a dad."

"I believe it may have something to do with Raven's leaving us," said Starfire.

"I doubt it," said Terra chuckling.

"We have been friends with Raven a very long time," said Starfire. "And she and Beast Boy have a… peculiar relationship together. I can still remember her doing the scolding at him for putting a capsule into her tea that turned her tongue blue." This made both girls giggle.

"She was always good at being pranked," said Terra. "Maybe he's just gonna miss the possibility of pulling a good joke on her. But would you really miss someone yelling at you all of the time?"

"I suppose not," said Starfire thinking.

"Exactly," said Terra. "I'm sure he's relieved that Raven's gone. It was a good move on her part."

"I shall miss her, though," said Starfire. "She has been my best friend for a long time."

"Well, then let me be your best friend," said Terra with a smile. "We can do all of the things Raven never liked to do. We can go baby shopping and hang out and do all of that best friends stuff."

"Really? That would be most wonderful!" said Starfire giving Terra a large hug.

Beast Boy dragged his feet down the hall to the room where Robin was waiting for him in. He wondered what Raven was doing and if she was okay. He hoped she was safe and out of danger. He knew that there couldn't be that much of a problem in a small town, but he was still nervous about her being out there all alone.

He knocked on the door and it quickly opened. He entered and saw Robin and Cyborg waiting for him. He sighed and had a feeling he was in for a stern talking to.

"Hey guys," he said in a tone that would have matched Ravens.

"Hey B," said Cyborg. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just fine," he sighed.

"You don't seem fine," said Robin. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, as if he didn't already know.

"Come on, man, you've barely said a word lately," said Cyborg. "And Terra's been hangin off of ya and you can't even give her a smile."

"Well, maybe I don't wanna smile," said Beast Boy coldly.

"Look, it's obvious that you weren't expecting Terra to get pregnant," said Robin. "But there's nothing you can do about it now."

"I know," he hissed angrily.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" asked Cyborg, trying to snap Beast Boy out of this attitude of his. "You're acting like this is the worst thing that could ever happen to ya."

"Pretty damn close," said Beast Boy and with that he left.

"How can you say something like that?" asked Robin.

"Because it's true," said Beast Boy. "I don't wanna have a baby with Terra."

"You're just scared, B," said Cyborg. "It's okay. We'll be here for ya."

"I'm not scared," said Beast Boy. "I'm angry! This… child is gonna ruin everything in my life."

"Beast Boy, you should have thought about all of this before you started sleeping with Terra," said Robin. "If you didn't want kids you should have known the risks you were taking by having sex."

"I do want kids, I just don't want kids with her," he said angrily. "I don't love her, you guys. I really don't."

Both the other male Titans sighed. "B, you shouldn't have been sleeping with someone you don't love," said Cyborg. "That's like rule number one."

"You guys just don't understand," said Beast Boy shaking his head.

"What don't we understand?" asked Robin.

"It's… complicated," said Beast Boy sadly. "And I'm not exactly allowed to go into it. Look, I don't wanna talk about this anymore. I'm going to my room." And he left before they could lecture him more. They didn't know what he was going through. They would never know.

He trudged down the hall and went into his room. He lay down on his bed and felt like curling up and not waking up for the next eighteen years. He picked up his communicator and decided to call Raven. He pushed the buttons that sent a call to Ravens communicator and waited. Her face suddenly appeared, followed by a, "Hello?"

"Hi Raven," he said with a small smile.

"Hi Beast Boy," she said, smiling like he was. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," sighed Beast Boy. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said. "How is everyone?"

"Same old, same old," he said with a slight chuckle. "I hate not having you here, though. Our little family has never been split up before."

"I know," she said. "I miss you guys too. Wow, never thought I'd say that."

"But you're doing okay?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Yes," she said smiling sweetly. He loved her smile so much more than Terra's. "I'm just a little homesick, that's all."

"Do you want me to come visit you?" asked Beast Boy hopefully.

"No, Beast Boy," she said sadly. "The reason I moved out here was so you wouldn't be distracted by me. You have to take care of Terra."

He sighed and said, "This is so hard. I can barely stand being around her. She's always touching me and getting close to me. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"You're going to do whatever it takes to like her," said Raven. "You two are going to have to get along for the sake of your child, so you better start getting friendly now."

"I know, but every time she's close to me I feel like I'm cheating on you," said Beast Boy.

"You don't have to," said Raven plainly. "Consider us on a break."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that," said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, it's better if we say we're on a break," said Raven logically. "That way you can get "close" to Terra and not feel guilty. And it's not like we'll never get back together."

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes," she sighed. "Now why don't you go to her now? I'm sure she'll appreciate it if you start acting a little warmer towards her."

"Okay," he said. "I don't know why you care so much about her feelings, though."

"As a woman, I have to feel for her since she's pregnant," said Raven. "It's just the way these things work."

Beast Boy smiled. "Alright, I'll do it, but just because you want me to."

"Okay," said Raven smiling back. "Now don't call me unless you really have to. You have to try to get me out of your mind."

"I don't want to, but I know you're right," he said. "I'll check in in a month or two, okay?"

"Okay," said Raven. "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Beast Boy flipped his communicator shut and sighed. He didn't want to become friendly with Terra. But Raven was always right and he knew it. So he had to just bite his tongue and go out there.

Beast Boy found Terra still sitting on the couch. She gave him a smile as he sat down next to her. He summed up all of his willpower and gave her a small smile. This shocked her for a moment, but she quickly smiled larger and looked like she was glowing. He put his arm around her and she cuddled up as close as she could to him.

Raven closed her communicator and sat down. She let it drop to the floor and she placed her face in her hands. She hated having to tell him all of that, but she was a good person. She knew what was right, even if it didn't feel right. She slowly got to her feet and went to make herself a cup of tea in her little kitchen.

Once she was done with her tea she decided to do some meditation. She had a lovely garden and decided to do it out there. She found a nice spot in the sunshine and levitated off of the ground, crossing her legs. She sighed and began to chant her mantra until her mind was centered. She had many things to sort out in her mind. So far her plan was working out perfectly. And as long as Beast Boy didn't see her for a while she would essentially be in the clear. In fact, she hoped that none of the Titans would see her for a while.


	9. No She Isn't, Yes She Is

**AN: I've never owned the Teen Titans, so why would I now? Quite asking!**

Chapter 9

Four months. Four long months. Beast Boy had finally calmed down and accepted that he had to be with Terra for a while. He had barely gotten a chance to talk to Raven, what with all of the activities Terra was forcing him to do.

And then one night he had gone out with Robin and Cyborg to have a few drinks. But, he had a few too many and that's when Terra seized the opportunity. While he was thoroughly inebriated she seduced him and he ended up making love to her.

The next morning, of course, he barely remembered the previous night's escapades and was shocked to find a naked Terra cuddling him in her bed. He immediately got out of there and called Raven up as soon as he could and told her what happened. She had been a upset at first, but she heard him out and knew that he hadn't wanted to do it. He was near crying when he told her, and so she forgave him.

On this day they were meeting with their doctor to get a checkup. She had been getting very sick those past few mornings and this was very curious, since she was six months along now and her morning sickness should have ended a long time ago. But the strange this was that she hadn't had any morning sickness until now. Not only that, but she was six months pregnant and was barely showing at all. This concerned the Titans a lot and so she was sent to their private physician.

"So how does everything look?" asked Terra with a smile.

"Everything looks good," said the doctor. Beast Boy forced a grin, as he had been doing a lot lately.

"So, why's she been getting so sick lately?" asked Beast Boy.

"Don't worry, it's normal," said the doctor. "It should last for a couple months, but it's nothing to get nervous about."

"Really?" asked Beast Boy. "Cuz she's barely showing at all and I read that morning sickness should be _ending_ around _four_ months."

"Well, I'm sure it will," said the doctor.

Beast Boy just looked at him queerly. Then he shook his head, trying to clear his mind and said, "Okay, wait a second. I'm confused. Did you just say that morning sickness ends at like four months?"

"Yes," said the doctor, who was getting confused as well.

"Well, she's six months now, so isn't it a little late for morning sickness? I mean she hasn't had anything up 'till now."

The doctor looked at Beast Boy and then looked back at his chart for Terra. "Uh, Beast Boy, Terra's two months pregnant. Not six."

Beast Boy stared at the doctor and then looked to Terra. He cracked a smile and said, "What is this? A joke?"

"No, Terra's about seven weeks along," said the doctor.

"But that's impossible," said Beast Boy. "Terra, you told me you were pregnant four months ago and at that point you were two months along."

There was an awkward silence throughout the room. The doctor slowly stood up and said, "Well, I think I'll leave you two to talk," and with that stepped out of the room.

"Terra, what's going on?" asked Beast Boy.

"Nothing, I'm pregnant," she said feeling nervous.

"But… but you're only two months pregnant," he said, trying to think as fast as he could and piece all of this together. "How can that be? That… that means that when you told me that you were pregnant… you weren't?"

"Does it matter?" asked Terra. "I'm pregnant now, so it's not like anything changes.

"But… you… you lied to me," he said in disbelief.

"No, I was foretelling the future," said Terra.

Beast Boy stared at her in shock. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean!" he asked furiously.

"It means that I knew this was going to happen," said Terra. "I just told you a little too soon."

Beast Boy felt like he was going to be sick. "I… I can't believe you," he said with utter hatred.

"Beast Boy, you were going to leave me!" said Terra defensively. "I had to do something."

"How could you do this to me? You lied to me so I wouldn't leave you? And that night you made me have sex with you… this is why? You… you bitch! I can't believe you would do this to me!" he screamed and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

He had never been so angry in his whole life. He practically ripped his door off of the car as he got in. She could take the bus for all he cared. She had used him. She was so obsessed with him not leaving her she planned on getting knocked up. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now. He couldn't go back to the tower, where he knew they would get mad at him for leaving Terra at the doctor's office. So where could he go? To the one person he knew would be there for him. Raven.

Raven was sitting out in her garden. It was quiet but for the sounds of the birds in the trees and the wind rustling through the grass around her. She was on a lovely wooden bench and reading one of her favorite books with a cup of tea at her side. The book happened to be the one she had chosen for Beast Boy those many months ago. The warmth of one of the breezes washed her face and she gave a pleasant sigh. She liked how quiet and serene it really was and she wondered why she hadn't moved out here years before.

Suddenly she heard her doorbell go off. This was odd, since she didn't know anyone in the town and she knew her friends wouldn't show up unannounced. She put her book down next to her tea cup and stood up. She left the garden, went into her house, then to the door. She looked through one of her windows first and saw a familiar car. She felt her heart almost stop beating. She quickly untucked her shirt so that it was hanging loosely and took in a deep breath. She opened her door and saw him standing there.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing here?" she asked, shocked. He couldn't answer her. He simply wrapped his arms around her and began to cry. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"She's pregnant," he cried.

"Who? Terra?" she asked. She pulled him away from her for a second and looked into his eyes. "I know."

"No," he said, tears falling down his cheeks. "She's… she's only two months pregnant." He broke down and Raven quickly took him back into her arms. She moved him out of the doorway and closed the door. She brought him over to her little couch and sat him down.

"Okay, calm down," she said softly. "Now what are you talking about?"

"She wasn't pregnant when she said she was," said Beast Boy wiping his tears away with his sleeve, feeling very embarrassed about crying like this in front of her. "She lied to us."

Raven's jaw slowly dropped as she realized what he was saying. "So… that night you spent with her… that's when she got pregnant?" He nodded. "She was lying the whole time?"

"She said that she had to do it or I would leave her," he said, trying to calm down. "She used me, Raven. She used me." He could feel the anger welling up inside of him again, and so could Raven.

"Beast Boy, don't get angry," she said softly and took his hand.

"How can I not get angry!" he said through his teeth.

"Getting angry won't fix anything," she said. "So there's no point in it."

"Well I can't help it," he said standing up angrily. "I just can't believe she would stoop so low as to lie to me about being pregnant and then tricking me into knocking her up!" He began to pace around the room furiously. "I should have made her take a pregnancy test four months ago. I shouldn't have believed her. I should have just told everyone that I broke up with her and told them that I was with you."

While Beast Boy ranted and yelled, Raven just sat there with her eyes closed. She didn't like to hear him yell, but she knew he had a good reason to. She hadn't expected to see him anytime soon, and that wasn't helping her emotions. Once he was done, he looked back at Raven and saw her looking quite upset, with her eyes closed. He began to calm down and now he felt horrible for yelling like that.

"I'm sorry," he said and sat back down next to her. "I shouldn't have yelled. I'm just… I'm really upset right now."

"I know," she said, opening her eyes. "And it's alright. You have every reason to be mad. What Terra did was… unforgivable. But you have to realize that there is an innocent life here that you need to consider."

"You?" he asked.

She smiled. "No. You and Terra's child. That child didn't ask for any of this and you need to remember that."

"I know," said Beast Boy sighing. "But every time I see this child, I'll see Terra and I will feel… hatred for her."

"Well you need to work past that, then," said Raven. "This is between you and Terra, not your child."

Beast Boy looked at her and felt all of his anger melt away. "How can you be so understanding?" he asked. "Terra's basically ruined our lives and you're just fine with that."

"I'm not fine with it," said Raven. "But I've had a lot of time to think and I've been able to stay in a state of tranquility. And I know the only reason she did all of this was because she loves you. And people will do crazy things when they're in love."

"Crazy's putting it mildly," said Beast Boy relaxing into the couch. He looked around her little home for the first time and noticed that it was… warm and cozy. Nothing like her room at the tower. "Nice place you've got here."

"Yeah, I really like it," said Raven with a warm smile. "I actually feel… happy here. I've never found a place where I've lived and felt comfortable. And I have a really nice garden in the back."

Beast Boy smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're comfortable here. How have you been? I mean, I haven't really been able to talk to you lately."

"I'm… good," she said. "It's been really quiet and I like the solitude."

"Have you had to fight off any troublemakers?" asked Beast Boy.

"No," said Raven.

"But, I thought that's why you came out here?" said Beast Boy.

Raven smiled and said, "No, that's not why I came out here."

"So it was just because of me and Terra," he said sadly.

"That and there was something else," she said.

"What?" he asked.

Raven thought for a moment. She wasn't sure if she should tell him. He hadn't found out yet, and he didn't suspect anything, so why should she? Because she loved him. She did truly love him. She gently took his hand and placed it on her abdomen, which she had been concealing the best she could with her untucked shirt. "This," she said, answering his question.

Beast Boy wasn't sure what she meant at first and then he noticed something. Her stomach felt… different. He had been looking at her oddly then he looked to her stomach. Once he saw it, he knew that there was something wrong. Raven softly grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up, exposing her stomach. It wasn't flat and perfect, as it had been for so long. It looked to be almost swollen. He looked back up to her eyes, and saw her smiling nervously.

"You're… you're pregnant?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "What… how… how long?"

"I'm four months," she said calmly.

"So… it was our first time?" he asked.

"Our first and only time," said Raven.

"When did you find out?" he asked, a small smile crossing his face.

"I… I knew immediately," said Raven shyly. "Sometimes, you just know. And after we made love I… I could just feel it. I knew I had conceived."

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"I was going to, but Terra beat me to it," she said. "I was going to tell you privately after we told the others that we were together."

"Oh my God," he said smiling. Then he cupped her face and kissed her. "Raven… I… I can't believe it!" She smiled back as he kissed her again. "You're pregnant!"

"I know," she said still smiling.

"But why did you leave?" he asked. "We could have worked something out."

"No, Beast Boy, we couldn't," said Raven. "What do you think everyone would have thought if they found out? They would think you were a cheating pig and I was a slut. I didn't want to do that to you."

"So you left and didn't tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't want to complicate your life anymore than it already was," said Raven.

"Well, I'm glad I know," he said with a smile. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't care how complicated things get now. You're the only woman I would ever want to have a child with."


	10. Truths Revealed

**AN: I've never owned the Teen Titans, so why would I now? Quite asking!**

Chapter 10

The sun was just setting and the sky was alight with radiant colors that embodied a passion that only a few ever felt. Two of those lucky few were lying under this brilliant display, their fingers intertwined together and their bodies close. They were lying on a blanket in Ravens little yard, just beyond her garden. A cool breeze blew over them and gave them both pleasant goose bumps.

Raven was lying with her head softly resting on Beast Boy's shoulder, and his head was resting on her head. Their arms were wrapped around each other and that led to their holding hands. It was very quiet and Beast Boy let out a happy sigh. This was what he had wanted. He felt like it had been forever since he had last gotten to touch her, to hold her. He had missed her those four months they were apart and the fact that he could barely talk to her didn't help at all. This was a natural love, something that very few people ever experience or pursue.

"Raven?"

"Hm?"

"Would you come back to the tower with me?" he asked.

Raven thought for a moment. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I like it here," she said cuddling closer to him. "I really do."

"I didn't mean to stay," said Beast Boy. "I know that you really like it here. I just want to tell everyone. I want to come clean completely."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "What if Terra turns the tables on you? What if they believe her and she says horrible things about me."

"Raven, I don't give a damn what Terra says," said Beast Boy. "I'm going to tell everyone that I love you, that Terra used me, and that I'm breaking up with her. I mean, of course I'll be there for our child, but I can't stand not being with you anymore. Besides, you'll be giving birth before her."

Raven stared at him for a second and smiled. "If that's what you want to do, then I'll be there with you."

"Good," he said smiling and kissing her. He moved his hand to her swollen abdomen and let it rest there. He sighed and closed his eyes, his head resting on her soft, violet head.

The Titans were starting to grow worried. They were as worried as they were angry. Terra had called them up crying and telling them that Beast Boy had abandoned her at the doctor's office. Cyborg had to go pick her up and try to calm her down.

"Why the hell would he just leave you?" asked Robin.

"I don't know," said Terra, who had finally calmed down. "He just started yelling at me and then he left."

"What a horrible thing for him to do," said Starfire upset.

"When he gets home I'm gonna beat some sense into his little grass head," said Cyborg pacing back and forth.

The door suddenly opened and all four Titans turned. There stood Beast Boy and as he walked in a very cautious looking Raven came in behind him.

"There you are!" all four said sternly.

"What the hell were you thinking just leaving Terra at the doctor's office?" asked Robin.

"Your behavior is not acceptable," said Starfire frowning.

"What the hell's your deal man?" asked Cyborg angrily.

"How could you just leave me like that?" cried Terra.

"You, be quiet," said Beast Boy in a dead serious tone, pointing at Terra. His tone made everyone shut up and look at him shocked. Beast Boy slipped his fingers into Ravens and the two walked over to the group. "Okay, we're having a group discussion."

"Beast Boy you…" started Robin.

"No, I'm talking right now," he said, cutting Robin right off and actually making him be quiet. "For the past few months this tower has been full of nothing but lies. And we're gonna straighten everything out right now."

"Beast Boy, you better think about what you're doing," said Terra, who was no longer crying and was looking nervous and mad.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," he hissed at her. He then made sure he had the whole room's attention and began. "Six months ago I broke up with Terra. She wasn't happy about it and refused to believe I had broken up with her. And while she was trying to figure out a way to get me back, I fell in love with someone else. I fell in love with Raven."

All eyes fell to Raven, who was blushing, but Beast Boy held her hand confidently.

"Two months later Terra announced to all of us that she was pregnant," he continued on. "She also threatened to tell you guys that I left her because she was pregnant if I didn't get back together with her. And so I was forced to be with her again. And that's one of the reasons Raven left. The town she moved to didn't have any threats. She moved because of what Terra had done to our relationship. So guess what I found out today? Terra's only two months pregnant. Which means that when she told us all that she was pregnant she wasn't. She lied so she could keep me and prevent me from ever leaving."

"Terra, is this true?" asked Starfire.

Before Terra could answer, Beast Boy spoke again. "I'm not done yet. I also found something else out today. Raven is pregnant. Four months pregnant. She was going to tell me the day that Terra told her lie to all of us. That was the other reason she left. Because she knew that you would all judge her and not listen. Well today we're gonna pass judgment where judgment is due." He walked released Ravens hand and walked over to his ex. "Terra, I'm breaking up with you for the final time. I am in love with Raven. I promise, I will take care of our child one hundred percent, but other than that I don't want you near me."

This whole speech left the entire room silent and stunned. Terra most of all. Raven could feel their eyes looking over her, trying to see if all of what he was saying was true. Beast Boy had told her to wear a tight fitting shirt for this reason. So they could see that he was telling the truth; that she was pregnant.

Terra grit her teeth and tears run down her face. "You bastard!" she screamed, pushing him backwards. "You cheated on me with her? With that… demon spawned witch? How could you!"

"I didn't cheat on you with her, I cheated on her with you and that was because you forced me to," he said back, no hint that he was afraid of her. "And don't you ever call Raven a demon or a witch."

"Well that's what she is!" screamed Terra. "She used her fucking mind powers to make you think you're in love with her. And now she's making you leave your pregnant girlfriend? You're gonna just leave me for that… that… whore!"

At this point Robin and Cyborg had to intervene. Robin took a hold of Terra and Cyborg took a hold of Beast Boy, holding them back from each other.

"Alright, everyone calm down!" Robin demanded. Terra began to cry and she buried her face into Robin's chest. Starfire went to her and she moved to Starfire's strong hold instead.

"He's lying," she wept. "She's making him lie."

"You're insane!" Beast Boy shouted at her.

"Okay, man, chill," said Cyborg holding him back.

Raven went to him and calmed him down with her touch. "Beast Boy, there's no reason to yell at her." Beast Boy clenched his teeth and nodded. He knew she was right, and he backed off.

"I swear to God, Raven, I will make you pay for doing this to me!" shouted Terra.

"Terra, you need to calm down," said Raven calmly, trying to hold back her own feelings for Terra. "You shouldn't get too upset. It won't be good for…"

"Shut the fuck up!" she screamed. "You've ruined my life!" And with that she ran out of the room crying.

"Terra!" said Starfire about to fly off after her.

"No! Don't go to her," said Beast Boy. Starfire halted. "She doesn't deserve it. She's done this to herself."

"Kinda harsh, don't ya think?" said Cyborg.

"You have no idea the hell she's put me through," said Beast Boy. "She needs help. And I'm being serious." He turned to Raven and took her hands, his face turning soft. "You okay?"

"Yes," said Raven nodding.

"Don't you believe a word she said," said Beast Boy. "Okay?"

"Okay," said Raven. Beast Boy smiled, gave her a kiss, and pulled her into a strong hug. This was the first time they had showed their affection for each other in front of their friends, and they were certainly shocked. They were basically speechless about everything that had happened in that last few minutes.

"Well… this is… interesting," said Cyborg, trying to make sense of everything.

They all sat down on the couch and Beast Boy explained everything all over again to his friends, so they knew exactly what had happened. They couldn't believe Terra would do such a horrible thing. They couldn't believe that Beast Boy and Raven were in love. They couldn't believe that two of the Titan girls were pregnant… and both by Beast Boy.

"You're right," said Robin. "Terra needs help. We'll have to set up some sort of psychiatric counseling."

"Raven, you are truly pregnant?" asked Starfire.

"Yes, I am," said Raven blushing. "See?" she said arching her back so they could see her stomach.

"That's just weird," chuckled Cyborg. "Never thought I'd see Raven pregnant."

"Never thought I'd see Raven and Beast Boy getting along, let alone in love," said Robin.

"Neither did we," said Beast Boy with a shy smile as he took Ravens hand.

"Shall I go to Terra now?" asked Starfire.

"Sure," sighed Beast Boy. "But don't listen to a word she says. She's just gonna try to manipulate you, Star. Just think of it this way, she's sick." Starfire nodded and flew off to tend to Terra.

"Well, despite the reason why you're actually here, it's nice to see ya again Raven," said Cyborg with a smile. "We really missed ya."

"Thanks," said Raven with a small smile. It was nice to know that they had missed her.

"It'll be nice to have you back," said Robin with a smile.

"Oh, um, I'm not coming back," said Raven. "I'm going to stay where I'm living now."

"What? Why?" asked Cyborg.

"I really like it and I feel it's the best place for me to be because of my powers," said Raven. "I hope that's okay."

"I guess," said Robin. "But how is your relationship gonna work if you live an hour away from here?"

"Well, we haven't talked about it yet," said Beast Boy. "But I'm sure we can work something out." He smiled and took Ravens hand. She gave him a small, pleasant smile back.

"I think I'm going to bed," said Raven standing up. "With everything that's happened today, I'm exhausted."

"So you'll stay tonight?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, I'm too tired to go anywhere," said Raven, stretching and headed for her room. Beast Boy watched her leave and sighed happily. He was so happy that this was all out in the open. He had felt like he was going to explode from all of the tension he had been feeling.


	11. A Loss

**AN: I've never owned the Teen Titans, so why would I now? Quite asking!**

Chapter 11

Raven awoke and felt the morning sun on her face. It was warm and was a pleasant feeling. She yawned and stretched and then felt someone next to her. She quickly shot up and looked; it was Beast Boy. She had forgotten that she was back at the tower. She sighed, relieved, and slunk back down into her bed. He was still asleep and had been holding her. She cuddled back up to him and closed her eyes. They had only slept in the same bed once before.

He could feel her in his arms and he wasn't happy about it. He sighed and opened his eyes. To his surprise it wasn't Terra. It was Raven! He had forgotten that she was back for a little while. He held her closer and inhaled the sweet scent of her body; a mix of honeysuckle and lilacs.

She could feel that he was awake and opened her eyes. He gave her a smile and she did the same back. She was so happy not having to wake up alone and he was happy to actually be with the one he loved.

"Good morning," said Beast Boy, holding her tighter.

"I forgot you were here," said she said smiling. "I'm glad you are."

"Me too," said Beast Boy, kissing her forehead. He rested his head against hers and moved his hand over to her stomach, smiling. "I can't believe you're gonna have a baby."

Raven smiled and closed her eyes. She liked him touching her pregnant belly. She was just showing and she wondered what he would think when she really started to look pregnant.

Beast Boy loved the feel of her stomach. He could feel the warmth coming from it and the thought of a little baby growing within her made him feel great. Then that feeling left when he realized that she wasn't the only one carrying his child. She was going to have to share him with Terra, no matter what. Poor Raven had never been able to enjoy any of the normal things in life. And now she had to share the man she loved and the father of her child with another woman. Couldn't she ever catch a break?

"Raven, I'm sorry I got you in to this mess," said Beast Boy.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"I'm sorry that all of this happened," said Beast Boy. "You don't deserve any of this. I wish we had listened to you all those years ago when we first met Terra. You were right. You're always right."

"I'm used to these things happening to me," she said plainly. "And I'm happy with the way my life is turning out."

"How can you say that?" asked Beast Boy. "How can you possibly be happy?"

"Beast Boy, my life was supposed to be over years ago," said Raven. "I was supposed to die so Trigon could take over the Earth. But you guys saved me and I am alive. And everyday I'm thankful for that. I also never thought I would fall in love and I certainly never thought anyone would love me. But here I am, lying next to someone who does. And I'm pregnant. I never thought I would have a child. So you don't have to be sorry. I'm happy."

Beast Boy still felt terrible and he held her close again. They lay there for a while in each others arms, Beast Boy's hand never leaving Ravens swollen tummy. Even the touch of her gave him that spark he had been craving. All those months he couldn't be with her he had longed for it. When he sensed her he felt that spark. When he saw her he felt that spark. When he touched her he felt that spark. It was addictive and he never grew tired of feeling it.

After a while they decided to get up. They didn't really want to leave the sanctity of her room, but they knew that they had to sooner or later. They held hands as they walked down the hall to the common room. They passed Terra's room and could hear her moaning. Beast Boy quickened the pace; he really didn't want to be anywhere near her.

Robin and Starfire were eating breakfast and Cyborg was cooking. All three gave the two warm smiles, even though they were still trying to get used to the fact that they were together. Beast Boy smiled back and Raven felt a little embarrassed with all of them staring at her.

"Good mornin you two," said Cyborg. "What'll ya have?"

"Are you gonna make me my tofu?" asked Beast Boy as he sat down at the table.

"Do I ever?" chuckled Cyborg. "You want anythin, Raven?"

"Can I have some scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and what kind of fruit do you have?" asked Raven.

The other three just looked at her queerly. "Uh… we've got some grapes," said Robin.

"Oh, perfect," said Raven pleasantly and she pushed past Cyborg to start some tea.

"Raven, I have never heard you want so much for the breakfast before," said Starfire.

"Well I'm not just eating for me," she said plainly. "So I can't eat like I used to."

"Well I'm more than happy to make you anythin you want," said Cyborg with a grin. "You just name it."

The doors to the common room swooshed open and Terra entered, looking a bit pale and drained. She was holding her abdomen and shakily walked over to them.

"Hey Terra," said Robin. "Morning sickness?"

"No," she said slowly sitting down. "I just don't feel good. I feel like I have cramps or something."

Raven was alerted by this. "Terra, have you been… bleeding at all?" she asked, quietly so she wouldn't really embarrass her or make the guys feel awkward.

"What do you care?" snapped Terra.

"Terra, I'm just trying to help you," said Raven calmly. "You might not think I care, but I do because your child is also the man I love's child."

"He doesn't love you," she said rocking back and forth due to the pain.

"Okay, whatever," said Raven. "Just, please tell me."

Terra clenched her teeth and thought. She really didn't want to talk to Raven about this. She had stolen the man _she_ loved from her. But, she had no one else to turn to. "Yes. I did see some… blood."

"Terra, I think you should go to the hospital," said Raven seriously. "You're baby may be in trouble."

"No, I went for my checkup yesterday," said Terra coldly. "He said everything was fine."

"Then you should go just incase," said Raven.

"I agree with her, Terra," said Robin. "You should probably go to the hospital to make sure everything's alright."

"Fine," she said and then winced with pain. "I'm going to lie down." She slowly stood up and made her way to her room.

"Why is Terra feeling ill not good?" asked Starfire. "I thought she was supposed to feel sick."

"She's not nauseas," said Raven. "She's in pain and if she's bleeding her child may be in distress."

"Then we should take her as soon as possible," said Robin.

Beast Boy sighed and stood up. "I'll take her," he said heading off.

"You sure, man?" asked Cyborg.

"I may not like her, but if my baby's in trouble I have to make sure it's okay," said Beast Boy leaving the room. A few minutes later the two left for the hospital. Terra wasn't happy about it, and neither was Beast Boy, but her pain was increasing.

Raven enjoyed the lovely breakfast Cyborg made for her and drank a cup of tea. Once she was done she decided to go meditate for a while. She knew she would be leaving either that night or the next day. As much as she loved it at the tower with her friends, she loved her cottage more. It made her feel almost normal, and that was something she had longed for for most of her life.

She was brought out of her meditation when there came a knock at her door. She opened it and saw Robin standing on the other side, the phone in his hand. "It's Beast Boy," he said and handed her the phone.

"Thanks," said Raven and she put the phone to her ear. Robin politely excused himself and went back about his business. He had already talked to Beast Boy. "Hello?"

"Hey," said Beast Boy in a low voice.

"How's Terra? Is she okay?" asked Raven.

"No," sighed Beast Boy. "She… she had a miscarriage."

Raven was afraid that that was what it was. "Oh, Beast Boy, I'm so sorry," she said sadly. "Are you okay?"

"I guess," said Beast Boy.

"How's Terra?" she asked.

"She's pretty upset," said Beast Boy. "The doctors want to keep her overnight just to make sure she's okay."

"She's really going to need to see a therapist now," said Raven sitting down on her bed. "I feel so bad for her. It's really hard to get over having a miscarriage."

"Robin said that he, Star, and Cyborg are gonna come down here to see her," said Beast Boy.

"I'll come to," said Raven.

"You don't have to," said Beast Boy. "And I would actually suggest that you not. She's blaming you for this and saying… well, not very nice things."

"Okay, I'll stay here," said Raven. "But tell her that I am sorry for her and I hope she's okay. No one deserves to lose their child that way."

"I'll try, but I doubt she'll accept any of your words," said Beast Boy. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," said Raven. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye," they both said and hung up.

It was hours before Beast Boy, along with everyone but Terra, came home. It had taken a while to explain to Starfire what had happened and once she understood she began to cry for her poor friend.

Raven had stayed in her room and meditated all of the while; except when she had to leave to eat. She heard a soft knock and knew it was him. She opened the door and they wrapped their arms around each other. They rocked back and forth while Raven tried to comfort him.

"I don't know why I'm so upset," he said, trying not to cry. "I mean, I never wanted the baby in the first place."

"Beast Boy, it's okay to be upset," said Raven softly.

"I shouldn't be, though," he said angrily with himself.

"Yes, you should," said Raven. "You may not have wanted it, but no matter what you have a natural love for your child. And you've spent four months thinking she was pregnant with it. So it's okay that you're upset about losing it."

Beast Boy didn't know how she was so good with words. And now he couldn't stop his tears and he cried into her shoulder. Raven hushed him gently and kept telling him that it was okay.

Once he began to calm down, Raven pulled him away softly and wiped his tears away. She kissed him and hugged him again. "Everything's going to be okay," she said quietly. "I promise."

They lay down on her bed and decided to rest. Beast Boy had been through a lot that day and Raven was drained by the child that was growing within her, so they were both tired. Now that he had cried, Beast Boy felt much better. He was finally able to think about the future. Now there was nothing keeping he and Raven from being together and dedicating themselves to the other. It was horrible that this was what had to happen for them to be together, but it had and now they were.


	12. Time

**AN: I've never owned the Teen Titans, so why would I now? Quite asking!**

Chapter 12

Raven was glad to be back in her little home and she let out a pleasant sigh. She had been away for three days and had become homesick. Beast Boy had brought her back, but he wasn't staying. Not yet.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" asked Beast Boy.

"I've been fine for the past four months on my own," said Raven. "I'm sure I can go a few more."

"Yeah, but you're pregnant," said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, I'll be fine," she said and went over to him. "And you know that this is how it has to be. Until Terra is well, you have to stay at the tower."

"But you could stay at the tower with me," he said with a hopeful smile.

She smiled back and said, "I like it here. This place is a whole lot safer for a pregnant woman than the tower is."

"I know," he sighed. "I just can't stand being away from you again."

"It won't be that long," she said wrapping her arms around him. "Just a little while longer. Then we can finally be together." She placed his hand on her stomach. "All of us."

He smiled and kissed her. "I don't know why it took me so long to start loving you," he said pressing his head against hers.

"It's because you were always a little slow," she said with a smirk.

"I'll blame that little remark on your current condition," he said smirking back and rubbing her stomach.

"So, what you're saying is that my attitude is based on my being pregnant?" she asked smugly. "Then I guess I've been pregnant all of my life."

"Guess so," he said back and kissed her again. "I'll see you soon. I promise."

"Okay," she said and hugged him tightly, before releasing him so he could leave. "I love you. And I'll never get tired of saying it."

"I love you too, and I'll never get tired of feeling it," said Beast Boy and he left. The whole ride home he thought about every mile that was separating him from Raven. He hated being so far away from her. But she was right. It was only until Terra was well enough to protect the city again. Then he could move in with Raven and protect the next city, which was about ten minutes away.

He got home just as Terra's psychiatrist was leaving the tower. This was her first session and she was to have one twice a week to help her get over both the miscarriage and Beast Boy. She mainly stayed in bed and remained quiet. Nothing anyone did could make her feel better. She had lost everything.

"Beast Boy, you have returned," said Starfire. "Was Raven happy to be home?"

"Yeah, she was," said Beast Boy. "How did Terra's session go?"

"Okay," said Robin. "She pretty much cried the whole time and screamed about how much she hates Raven."

"I figured as much," sighed Beast Boy. "So I'm guessing she won't be okay for a while, huh?"

"Sorry, man," said Cyborg. "I know how much you wanna be with Raven."

"I just don't wanna miss anymore of this pregnancy," said Beast Boy. "I mean, I wanna be there when she has all of those mood swings, I wanna be there when she gets weird cravings. I know it might sound weird, but I want the whole pregnant girlfriend experience."

"It does not sound weird," said Starfire.

"Yes it does," said Cyborg and Robin under their breaths.

"I am sure Raven wishes you to be there was well," said Starfire. "But do not worry, Terra shall be well soon and you shall be with Raven."

But Terra's recovery wasn't quick at all. It took a month for her to stop blaming Raven for everything wrong in her life. It took another month for her to deal with her miscarriage. Beast Boy was growing quite impatient. He managed to see Raven every other weekend or so, but it wasn't the same as being with her. By the time Terra had begun to talk about her obsession with Beast Boy Raven was eight and a half months pregnant; and he knew that this topic was going to take her the longest to deal with. Now he was afraid that Raven was going to go into labor and he wouldn't be there to help her.

Raven was due in two weeks and Beast Boy had finally made it to her cottage to finish up the nursery he had been working on. They hadn't found out what the sex of the baby was, because Raven wanted it to be a surprise, so they didn't decide on a single color for the room.

"I'm just saying that pink can go either way," said Beast Boy as he put together the bassinet.

"No! No pink," said Raven as she finished up dusting the room. She just couldn't seem to keep her home clean enough, even though it was spotless. "Any other color but pink."

"Okay, fine," said Beast Boy quickly before she could go off on another "Why I Hate Pink" speech.

Raven placed her hand on her back and moaned. "I'm going to go sit down," she said and waddled out of the room.

"Alright, I'm just gonna be finishing the cradle thingy," he said with a smile. Then the entire bassinet fell apart and he was back to square one. He sighed and began again. Raven chuckled in her throat and went into her little parlor.

She sat down in her rocking chair and picked up the blanket she had been crocheting and got to work on it. She liked to crochet for it helped her to calm her mind and relax. The child within her could be restless sometimes and crocheting helped to even calm it down.

Nearly an hour later Beast Boy emerged from the nursery, looking quite proud that he had finally put the bassinet together. He actually had beads of sweat on his forehead. "Finished!"

"Well done," she said with a smirk and continued with her crocheting. She jumped a little and sighed.

"Is it kicking again?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," she said and continued on with the blanket. Beast Boy practically jumped over to her and placed his hands all over her large stomach. He had moved so quickly Raven was startled. Of course she knew the he meant no harm and only wanted to feel his child. She smiled, took his hands, and placed them to where the baby usually could be felt. A minute passed and off it went again, making Beast Boy smile.

"That is too cool!" said Beast Boy beaming.

"It's annoying," she said with a small smile and went back to the blanket. "I can't wait until this thing is out of me."

"Thing?" laughed Beast Boy.

"You know what I meant," said Raven rolling her eyes. "I'm sick of being pregnant. I miss being able to see my toes."

Beast Boy chuckled and got down on the floor. "Well… they look good to me," he said, getting a good look at her toes. He popped up and looked over her belly. "They could use a little bit of a trim though."

Raven kicked him away and said, "Shut up." She put the blanket down and attempted to stand up. She rocked back and forth and tried to get a good lift, but just couldn't make it. She stopped and began to whine. Beast Boy got to his feet and gave her his hands. She sighed and took them. He lifted her up, which actually did take a bit of effort, and she was on her feet. She began to waddle off towards the bathroom, where she had been visiting more often than the kitchen.

Beast Boy went into the kitchen and decided to make her some tea. He knew exactly how she liked it, even though Raven claimed that he still didn't. She just loved to give him a hard time. He hummed to himself as he poured the hot tea into her favorite cup, but was startled by the sudden shout of his name.

"Beast Boy!" shouted a distressed Raven.

He quickly put the teapot down and ran to her. She was leaning against the bathroom doorframe, holding her stomach. "What? What's wrong?"

"My… my water just broke," she said and then winced and almost fell to her knees as a contraction hit.

Beast Boy stood frozen for a moment then quickly snapped into action. He went to her and propped her up. Slowly he walked her through the house and out to the car. He helped her in and then ran back into the cottage and grabbed her overnight bag that had been prepared for just this occasion. By the time he got back to her she was breathing fast and wincing with the pain. Beast Boy decided to call the Titans as he drove.

They made it to the nearest hospital and got her checked in as soon as possible. Her pain was increasing every few minutes and she was suddenly wishing she hadn't made that remark about wanting her pregnancy to be over. And poor Beast Boy was about to pass out.

An hour passed and the other Titans arrived, which let Beast Boy take a brake. He decided to take a walk and try to clear his mind. He walked along the quiet halls of the maternity ward and wondered how it could be so quiet. Once in a while he would hear a baby's cry and someone rushing down the hall, but that was all. Then he came to a large glass window that looked onto all of the newborns; all wrapped up in warm blankets and trying to adjust to the new world around them.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" asked a sweet voice next to him. He jumped and looked to see that it was Terra. She was looking at all of the babies and holding her arms as if she was cold. She turned and looked him in the eyes. "Didn't think I would come, did you?"

"I wasn't sure what you were gonna do if you did come," said Beast Boy.

"Well, I'm not gonna steal your baby, if that's what you think," she said sadly and looked back through the window at the babes.

"May I ask why you did come?" asked Beast Boy.

Terra was quiet for a second and then sighed. "Because it'll help me to get over you."

"Well… I'm proud of you," he said almost kindly. "I know this must be very difficult for you."

"Very," she said, touching the glass and longingly looking at the newborns.

Beast Boy felt all of that hate and resentment he had felt for her finally leave and he felt sadness replace it. "Don't worry, Terra," he said nicely. "You're gonna find someone who will love you and someday you'll be the one in labor, screaming and cursing the man you love for doing this to you." She looked to him and gave him a smile. Beast Boy smiled back and then decided to go back to Raven.

Seven hours passed and finally it was time for Raven to start pushing. Everyone was relieved and happy that this was finally going to end soon. They had hung around the hospital for so long they were quite bored with the whole birthing experience, but now the time had come; the big finale.

"Okay, the next time you feel a contraction I want you to push as hard as you can, okay?" asked the doctor.

"Okay," said Raven who was already quite tired with this horrid situation. She waited a few seconds and once the contraction came she pushed as hard as she could; one of her hands in Beast Boy's and the other hand in Starfire's.

"You're doing great, Raven," said the doctor with a smile as Raven stopped to breathe. "Just do the same thing when you feel another contraction."

This went on for a good half an hour before finally with one good push the head came out. By this time Beast Boy knew his hand was permanently crushed and he was relieved that it was almost over.

"You're so close," said the doctor. "Just a few more pushes."

Raven wasn't sure if she had anything left in her, but she knew that she was near the end. It was almost over. She gritted her teeth, summed up all of the strength that was left in her, and pushed one more great push. She wanted her child now!


	13. Epilogue

**AN: I've never owned the Teen Titans, so why would I now? Quite asking!**

Epilogue

The air was warm and a breeze blew through the garden. There were a few heat bugs buzzing and a couple birds chirping in the trees. The sky was blue and only a few clouds were speckled here and there. It really was a lovely day.

Her little green eyes looked around at this peaceful world and she took it all in. She sat in her mother's lap and was quite comfortable. She was just getting used to this new world around her, and she liked it as much as she was timid about it.

A green butterfly landed on her nose and for a moment she didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure what this creature was or why it was perched on her nose, but she liked it and she let out a giggle. After a few seconds it flew off of her nose and morphed back into her father. She was a little shocked, but smiled at the sight of him.

"I hope you realize how lucky you are," Raven said to her daughter. "Not many fathers can give actual butterfly kisses." She looked up to Beast Boy and smiled.

"I think she knows," said Beast Boy gently taking his daughter out of Ravens lap and lifting her into the air. He lay back on his back and made funny faces to her, making her giggle and laugh.

Raven smiled and crawled to her feet. She had been sitting on a blanket with her daughter, enjoying the quietness and allowing her child to get used to the outdoors. But now that her father had her, Raven could stretch her legs and get some tea.

Beast Boy's arms finally got tired and he lowered his daughter onto his chest. She got comfortable and plopped her thumb in her mouth, ready to fall asleep. Beast Boy kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He gently rubbed her back and soon she was fast asleep.

Raven came back out and saw the two quite relaxed as they lay on the ground. She smiled and walked over to them, sitting back down on the blanket. She sipped her tea and saw Beast Boy open his eyes and look over to her.

"Comfortable?" asked Raven.

"Yes," he said with a grin.

She smiled back and took another sip of her tea. She closed her eyes and let a warm breeze kiss her cheeks. She sighed happily and felt her mind center. "I swear, she's on your chest more than mine."

"Well, maybe I'm just more comfortable," said Beast Boy.

"Excuse me, mine give off a steady supply of food," said Raven. "I think I win."

Beast Boy laughed and slowly sat up, keeping a hand on his daughter's back so she wouldn't move at all. She twitched a little bit, but went right back to sleep. She had light skin and the soft hair on her head resembled the violets that grew in the garden, with green stems and all.

"She's so beautiful," said Raven softly as she scooted closer to Beast Boy and softly ran her fingers across her daughter's head, admiring her little ears that were hinting towards pointed.

"Are you surprised?" chuckled Beast Boy.

"A little," she said. "I mean, with our unstable genes who knows what could have happened."

"Well, I think the balance is just right," said Beast Boy looking at the sleeping baby on his chest. "She's all of our good points wrapped into one."

"So… she's got your good looks and my intelligence?" she asked with a smirk.

He smiled and slowly took the babe off of his chest. He laid her down on her back on the blanket and she didn't wake for a moment. "I think she looks like you, actually."

"Well that's a shame," she sighed.

"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically. "It's a shame that our daughter resembles a goddess that walks the Earth."

Raven rolled her eyes, while smiling, and tackled him. Now he was back on his back, but this time Raven was lying on his chest. "A goddess?" she said with a smile. "You only use that sort of talk when you want something."

"No, I already got all I want from you," he said casually.

"Oh, is that so?" asked Raven with an evil smile. She crawled off of him and sat up. "Good, now I can finally get my bed back."

"What?" asked Beast Boy, sitting up.

"Well, if you don't need anything else from me, then you can go right back to the Titans tower," she said plainly.

"You want me to leave?" he said, disbelieving.

"Well I certainly don't want you mooching off of me," said Raven, taking her daughter and standing up. "I'll go pack your things up."

Beast Boy quickly scurried to his feet and followed her into the house. She went to the nursery and placed her daughter down so she could sleep. Then she headed over to her bedroom and took out a suitcase.

"Okay, okay!" he said grabbing the suitcase. "Uncle! I'm sorry."

Raven smiled and crossed her arms. "So, you haven't gotten all you've wanted from me?"

"How could I ever get enough of you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Raven tried to keep her attitude, but couldn't help but smile. He kissed her sweetly and she practically melted in his arms.

They had been waiting for this for so long; to finally be together. Their daughter was four months old now. She had basically been a normal infant, keeping them up at night. But she was an easy baby and they were thankful for that. And now, as she slept, Raven and Beast Boy had a chance to be alone and enjoy these precious moments together.

"Beast Boy, will you ever get bored with me?" she asked hesitantly. "Like, how you got with Terra?"

"How could I," he said and kissed her again. "You're the spark in my life."

**THE END**

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(AND NO FLAMES!)**


End file.
